Fais moi confiance
by Asterie
Summary: Trois mots qui peuvent parfois briser une vie. Trois mots que Scorpius Malefoy n'aurait jamais dû dire à Rose Weasley. Trois mots dont ils vont se mordre les doigts.
1. Rose

**Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à la merveilleuse JKR bien entendu, malheureusement pour moi, sauf quelques OC secondaires dans mon histoire !

Sinon, cette histoire (qui devait être un OS à la base, mais avec plus de 1500O mots,c'est plus une mini-fic) comptera six chapitres, alternativement du point de vue de **Rose** et **Scorpius**. J'ai essayé d'éviter les _"Youpy je suis enceinte, j'ai 21 ans, pas d'argent, nos parents ont qu'une envie, c'est de se bouffer, mais c'est pas grave, c'est chouette !"_ et j'espère que j'y suis arrivée. En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous plaira, et oui, je me tais ! **Bonne lecture ! **Et n'oubliez pas de laisser un p'tit commentaire :)

* * *

Une larme glissa sur la joue de la jeune fille, humidifiant ses joues, et alla mourir dans le creux de son cou. Hébétée, Rose se laissa tomber sur son lit, se glissant dans les couvertures rouges et moelleuses. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, se forçant à faire le tri dans sa tête, mais n'y parvint pas. La seule chose qui venait était ces larmes, destructrices et salvatrices à la fois. Elle n'aimait pas se laisser aller mais admettait qu'elle en avait le droit à cet instant précis. Elle se laissa aller, jusqu'à ce que les sanglots ne puissent plus passer sa gorge et que ses larmes restèrent bloquées.

Lorsqu'elle se releva, la boule de papier froissée qu'elle tenait dans sa main, atterrit dans un coin de sa chambre, dissimulée par le lit. Comme si, hors de sa vue, ce papier, cause de tous ses malheurs, pouvait disparaître.

Rose laissa glisser son regard sur le réveil et s'aperçut avec surprise qu'il était bientôt dix heures. Le hibou porteur de la fameuse mauvaise nouvelle avait foncé dans la vitre de sa cuisine depuis bientôt une heure et elle n'avait plus repensé à ses obligations depuis lors. La jeune Weasley suivait une formation de trois ans qui la destinait à entrer au ministère. Elle en était à sa dernière année, les examens approchaient bientôt, à la fin de laquelle elle devait décider vers quelle secteur elle allait s'engager. Elle qui, la veille encore, stressait ardemment au point d'en irriter Albus ne sachant que choisir entre la Brigade Magique Internationale et le Droit, qui pouvait la faire intégrer le Magenmagot, un vieux rêve d'enfance, trouvait maintenant ça désuet.

Rose se dirigea vers la salle de bain, passa hâtivement un coup de peigne dans ses cheveux fins, tenta de faire disparaître les marques rougeaudes de son visage et de dégonfler ses yeux mais n'y parvint que superficiellement. Elle décida qu'au moins, personne n'oserait l'approcher avec une tête pareille et s'en retrouva satisfaite. La jeune fille n'avait aucune envie d'avoir affaire à une horde de curieux qui ne manqueraient pas de lui poser des tonnes de questions. Elle attrapa son sac de cours dans lequel elle fourra à la va-vite son manuel de Sortilèges avancés, seul cours de la journée qu'il lui restait encore, ayant manqué les Soins Magiques.

Puis la jeune fille transplana, se sentant soulagée d'échapper au confinement de son petit appartement situé en plein centre ville de Londres. Rose détestait le transplanage et notamment la nausée qui l'accompagnait souvent même plusieurs heures d'atterrissage. Cette fois-ci ne dérogea pas à l'habitude.

Elle atterrit dans une ruelle sombre, là, où elle ne risquait pas de croiser de moldus. Epoussetant sa robe tout en marchant, Rose n'eut qu'à traverser la rue pour atteindre son objectif. Manquant de se faire écraser par une voiture, le conducteur avait les yeux vissés sur sa passagère, elle parvint néanmoins jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur, un bar à l'aspect miteux. Avant de pousser le pas de la porte, elle se forgea un sourire et tenta de paraître de bonne humeur.

- Bonjour Rose ! s'exclama une voix provenant de derrière le comptoir.  
- Bonjour Madame Londubat, vous allez bien ? s'enquit poliment Rose.  
- C'est Hannah, Rose, Hannah !  
- Oui Madame Londubat.

Cela faisait bientôt trois ans que Rose jouait à ce petit jeu avec Hannah, la femme de l'un des meilleurs amis de ses parents. Un autre jour, elle aurait plaisanté avec elle, mais elle se contenta de la saluer, prétextant un retard ce qui n'était pas un mensonge en soit.

Rose marcha quelques minutes sur le chemin de Traverse, hésitant à s'arrêter acheter de quoi déjeuner dès maintenant. Malheureusement il était presque dix heures et elle ne voulait pas louper un deuxième cours, supposant qu'elle aurait déjà assez d'ennuis pour le premier. La jeune fille accéléra le pas et se retrouva devant un grand bâtiment, garni de lierre et devant lequel traînait beaucoup de jeunes de son âge.

C'était ici qu'on formait tous ceux qui sortaient de Poudlard et qui voulaient entrer au Ministère, tous secteurs confondus. Beaucoup de ses camarades s'étaient d'ailleurs dirigés ici, certains par dépit, les autres par choix. La formation de trois ans était en fait une formation générale, tout le monde suivait la même, répartis par classe de 20 environ. Ensuite, à la fin de la formation, et si les examens étaient bons, chacun choisissait son secteur et suivait la formation adéquate. Les études pouvaient même encore durer six ans pour celui qui voulait devenir Langue de Plomb. Par contre, si on voulait seulement entrer au ministère comme simple secrétaire, on pouvait même arrêter les études au bout des trois ans de formation.

- Rosie !

Ladite Rosie sursauta en s'apercevant qu'elle faisait face à Edith Tyler, sa meilleure amie depuis Poudlard.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, grogna t'elle.

Parfois adorable, souvent énervante, Edith n'en restait pas moins une amie fidèle et une fille sensible et intelligente. Rose se demandait souvent pourquoi elle n'avait jamais trouvé chaussure à son pied. Elle c'était compréhensible, elle avait un caractère épouvantable et n'était pas très jolie, mais Edith était à croquer, avec ses pommettes rondes, ses longs cheveux dorés, et ses lunettes qui donnaient à ses yeux verts un air sérieux.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'enquit Edith en la prenant par le bras. Je ne t'ai pas vu au cours de Soins et tu as une mine épouvantable.

Bras dessus dessous, les deux amies se dirigèrent vers l'immense porte vernie qui menait au hall du centre de formation, tandis que Rose repensait à la missive qu'elle avait reçue le matin même. Un voile d'ombre retomba sur son visage parsemé de tâches de rousseurs qu'elle ne parvint pas à dissimuler.

Heureusement, Edith, si elle le remarqua ne posa pas plus de questions et Rose, soulagée, répondit :

- Oh, rien de grave, le réveil n'a pas sonné. Tu pourras …  
- Te passer les cours ? Bien sûr !

Soulagée, Rose sourit, tandis que son amie l'entraînait vers de somptueux escaliers en marbre. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se confier à elle, pour le moment.

Les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent bientôt devant leur salle de classe, là où devait se dérouler le cours de Sortilèges Avancés. Ce n'était pas très différent des cours du Professeur Flitwick à Poudlard, hormis que le niveau était bien plus ardu. Rose avait toujours été bonne élève lors de sa scolarité, pourtant, certaines fois, elle avait du mal à réaliser certains sortilèges. C'est ainsi que le ministère triait ses futurs employés, misant sur la réussite et ne prenant que les meilleurs. Heureusement Rose s'en sortait plutôt bien dans l'ensemble et elle avait toutes ses chances de réussir ses examens et d'entrer au ministère, dans le service qu'elle choisirait.

Enfin, ça c'était avant l'arrivée de la missive, songea t'elle laconiquement. Maintenant la donne avait changée. Elle ne devait plus y penser, tout serait bientôt terminé.

- Salut les filles !

Rose releva la tête, rougissant imperceptiblement. La voix bien trop douce et langoureuse de Gabriel Bale venait de les saluer, la mettant mal à l'aise. Gabriel avait été à Poudlard en même temps que Rose, chez les Poufsouffle, tandis qu'Edith et elle étaient à Gryffondor. C'était le cousin d'Edith. Si elle ne l'avait jamais remarqué lors de sa scolarité, il n'en n'avait pas été de même lors de son entrée au centre de formation. Il n'y avait que quelques mois qu'elle avait admis qu'elle était tombée sous son charme, bon d'accord elle était follement amoureuse, devant par la même occasion admettre qu'il n'en n'était pas de même pour lui. En effet, il n'avait jamais rien tenté.  
Et Rose commençait à se lasser d'admirer sa superbe chevelure châtain mi-longue qui tombait devant ses adorables yeux bleus sans que rien ne se passe. Edith s'était toujours moquée de sa timidité, soutenant avec ferveur que son cousin ne pouvait que craquer devant elle.

Son amie avait finit par arrêter ses moqueries lorsque Rose lui avait fait remarquer que sa vie sentimentale à elle se réduisait au néant.

Rose rougit de plus belle lorsque Gabriel lui demanda comment elle allait et se sentit soulagée lorsque l'arrivée de son professeur coupa court à l'échange. Les trois jeunes gens suivirent le flot d'élèves qui rentrait dans la salle, s'installant côte à côte vers le milieu de la pièce.

Le cours commença par une interrogation surprise que, Rose, déconcentrée, rata totalement. Elle n'avait pas eut le temps de réviser la veille trop obnubilée par l'attente.

Elle s'était contentée d'attendre dans son appartement l'arrivée de ce maudit piaf, espérant sans y croire une bonne nouvelle. Une fausse alerte. Que nenni, elle était Rose Weasley, elle avait toujours attirée la malchance sur elle, pourquoi le destin lui ferait-il cette fois-ci une fleur ? Rose soupira bruyamment, ne remarquant pas le regard interrogatif d'Edith braqué sur elle.

- Bien, posez les copies, l'interrogation est terminée.

Le Professeur McKinley, un petit homme replet et presque chauve, d'une cinquantaine d'années, passa parmi les rangées pour ramasser les feuilles. Ceci fait, il annonça que la fin du cours serait dédiée à la pratique. Avec soulagement chacun rangea ses parchemins et son manuel. Rose aimait bien ce Professeur. Bien qu'impartial, il se souciait énormément de la réussite de ses élèves et tentait d'aider chacun d'entre eux.

- Bien, vous savez que les examens approchent, commença McKinley tandis que les élèves soupiraient. Aujourd'hui et ce, jusqu'à la fin de l'année, nous allons réviser tous les sortilèges que je vous ai appris depuis le début de votre formation. J'espère que ça vous aidera à passer la pratique plus sereinement. Quand à la théorie, je ne peux rien faire pour vous.

Il toussota bruyamment, tandis que certains pouffaient à voix basse, puis reprit :

- Bien, mettez-vous en binôme, comme d'habitude. Aujourd'hui vous réviserez les sortilèges de Désillusion et d'Invisibilité en les lançant sur votre partenaire.

Rose soupira. Si le sortilège de Désillusion, qui consistait en gros à imiter le caméléon était d'une simplicité enfantine, celui d'Invisibilité était bien plus dur.

D'ailleurs, elle n'était jamais arrivée à le maîtriser totalement.

La jeune Weasley réalisa soudainement qu'Edith l'avait lâchement abandonné pour se mettre avec une jeune fille brune, plutôt laide, qu'elle connaissait de vue. Elle rougit une nouvelle fois lorsqu'elle tourna le regard vers Gabriel qui la regardait avec un sourire.

- On se met ensemble ? lui demanda celui-ci.

Rose acquiesça en silence, d'un signe de tête et se leva de sa chaise, sa tête arrivant au niveau des épaules de Gabriel. Après quelques minutes où chacun cherchait un partenaire, McKinley fit disparaître toutes les tables et les chaises afin de donner un minimum d'espace à chacun.

- Commence, si tu veux, proposa t'elle à son camarade.

Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et leva sa baguette lançant le premier sort. Rose sentit immédiatement quelque chose de visqueux lui couler sur les cheveux et comprit que Gabriel avait réussit son sort de Désillusion avec brio. Sorti premier de leur promotion à Poudlard, l'ancien Poufsouffle réussissait tout aussi brillamment ses études et il était rare qu'il écope d'une note inférieure à A. Même si elle n'aurait jamais osé lui avouer, Rose l'admirait. Il était doué. Bien plus qu'elle en tout cas.

Quand ce fut son tour, elle eut honte de ne pas aussi bien réussir que lui. Elle avait eut en plus la malchance de recevoir une remarque du Professeur McKinley qui lui assena qu'elle n'était pas assez concentrée pour réussir. Seule la présence de Gabriel l'empêcha de répliquer.

La fin des cours sonna bientôt, au plus grand bonheur de Rose. On était mercredi, elle n'avait donc pas cours de tout l'après-midi et comptait bien employer ce temps libre à réfléchir à la suite des évènements. Alors qu'elle posait son premier pas à l'extérieur, une sensation de malaise dans le cœur, un cri lui parvint aux oreilles.

- Rose ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Attends-moi !

Edith. Elle avait volontairement oublié d'attendre son amie. C'était totalement impoli, elle le savait, mais elle sentait qu'Edith ne pouvait lui être d'aucune aide. D'ailleurs, elle ne voulait pas d'aide, de qui que ce soit. L'ancienne Gryffondor devait être bornée, car Edith rejoignit bien vite Rose sur les marches du centre de formation, semblant ne pas se préoccuper de l'humeur de son amie.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? l'interrogea t'elle en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Et ne me dis pas que c'est parce que ton réveil n'a pas sonné, je n'en crois pas un mot.

Rose fondit en larmes, tentant de se dégager de l'étreinte de son amie pour prendre la fuite. Cette dernière ne la laissa pas faire, peinée.

- Suis-moi, ordonna Edith.

Sans lui laisser une chance de répliquer, cette dernière lui serra la main et transplana. Rose ressentit la même nausée dérangeante que le matin lors de l'atterrissage.

Les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent dans un lieu familier pour Rose, qu'elle reconnut comme étant le petit studio qu'Edith louait à un prix exorbitant sur le chemin de traverse. Tandis qu'elle tentait de retenir ses larmes, son amie ôta son manteau et fit de même avec celui de la rouquine. Gênée par tant d'attention, elle qui n'était pas démonstrative, Rose renifla et essuya ses larmes avec le dos de sa main tandis qu'Edith la forçait à s'asseoir dans son canapé. Un grand canapé rouge qui prenait immédiatement la forme de ses occupants et que Rose adorait habituellement. Pourtant, elle ne ressentit qu'une sensation d'étouffement.

- Tiens, fit Edith en lui tendant un mouchoir. Et maintenant, raconte-moi tout.

Rose se moucha tout en secouant la tête négativement. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se confier, elle qui avait l'habitude de tout garder pour elle.

Pourtant, quelques minutes plus tard, sa langue se délia et, entre deux sanglots elle réussit à tout raconter à sa meilleure amie. La discussion, enfin le monologue de Rose dura longtemps, Edith n'osant l'interrompre de peur qu'elle ne se taise. Lorsqu'elle eut finit, la jeune Weasley sentit la main de son amie serrer la sienne et sa tête se poser sur son épaule. Cela fit redoubler ses pleurs au plus grand damne d'Edith.

- Je suis dans la merde, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit Rose dans un hoquet particulièrement repoussant.  
- Oui, répondit Edith sans mentir.

Elle raffermit son emprise sur la main de Rose avant de reprendre :

- Quoi que tu décides, je serais d'accord avec toi. Mais …

Edith hésita, cherchant ses mots, mais reprit finalement :

- Il faut _« lui »_dire.

Rose secoua la tête de toutes ses forces d'un air effrayé. Elle ne savait pas comme « il » allait réagir. Rose, la courageuse Gryffondor, avait peur. Pourtant, à force d'arguments, Edith réussit à la convaincre du bien-fondé de l'idée. Son amie avait raison, elle n'avait pas le droit de « _lui_ » cacher. Après tout, il était autant concerné qu'elle. Et elle avait quelque chose à régler avec « _lui_ ».

Il avait suffit d'une phrase pour foutre sa vie en l'air. Et Rose avait bien l'intention de lui faire savoir toute la haine qu'elle éprouvait à son encontre.

La Gryffondor se releva, et serra Edith dans ses bras, la remerciant de sa présence par ce geste. Finalement elle ne regrettait plus de s'être confiée. Elle en avait besoin, même si cette idée la gênait, elle n'était pas assez forte pour tout affronter seule. Et Edith était la personne idéale car elle ne la jugeait pas.

A qui d'autre aurait-elle pu parler ? Albus, son meilleur ami et cousin ? Il _« lui »_aurait cassé la figure sans réfléchir. Sa mère ? Elle aurait poussé des hurlements stridents et son père aurait aussitôt été au courant. Et aurait été _« lui »_casser la figure. Hugo, son frère ? Il était de nature fragile, il aurait été capable de faire un arrêt cardiaque.

Dans tous les cas, _« il »_se faisait refaire le portrait. Rose soupira, tentant vainement de sourire à Edith.

- Ca va aller, Rosie, je suis là. Maintenant vas-y avant de changer d'avis.

« Rosie » acquiesça docilement sentant qu'Edith avait raison. Si elle attendait plus longtemps, elle allait se dégonfler. Mettant sa couardise de côté - décidemment pourquoi donc avait-elle atterrit à Gryffondor ? – Rose transplana pour la troisième fois de la journée. Elle grimaça à l'atterrissage, manquant de se tordre la cheville. La jeune Weasley se promit que c'était la dernière fois de sa vie qu'elle utilisait ce moyen de transport.

Elle tressaillit en voyant la porte devant laquelle elle se trouvait.

_« Il »_ lui avait dit cette phrase ici-même, sur ce vieux paillasson sans âge. « _Lui_ », habitait en périphérie de la ville, dans une petite maisonnette sans prétention, d'aspect vieillot. C'était ses parents qui n'avaient pas voulu qu' « il » se mêle à la foule Londonienne. Rose suspectait plutôt qu'ils n'avaient plus les moyens de payer un appartement digne de ce nom à leur fils.

Ces paroles tournoyaient dans la tête de Rose, lui donnant un affreux mal de tête. Elle décida de reprendre sa contemplation de la maison, n'osant sonner. Le blanc du crépi lui donnait la nausée, à moins que ce ne soit l'appréhension. Elle se concentra sur les bégonias flamboyant à cette époque de l'année et suivit avec application le parcours d'une abeille qui butinait joyeusement.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement « _le_ » laissant apparaître. Rose releva lentement la tête, sentant les larmes revenir à sa vue._« Il »_avait l'air étonné de la voir ici, elle ne venait pas souvent. C'est vrai qu'ils étaient plutôt amis à Poudlard, mais ça, c'était la faute d'Albus qui passait presque tout son temps avec _« lui »_. Alors Rose avait finit par s'adapter et même apprécier le jeune homme.

- Rose ? s'étonna-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Tu … c'est Albus ?

Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

Le gris de ses pupilles était poignant. Oui, _il_ avait toujours eu des yeux envoûtants. C'était d'ailleurs à cause d'eux qu'elle lui avait obéit. Qu'elle avait dit oui à ses yeux si expressifs. Ils étaient enthousiastes cette nuit là, pourtant aujourd'hui ils avaient l'air inquiets.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Réponds ! s'écria t'il en s'avançant.

Par réflexe, Rose recula. Elle sentit une larme glisser le long de sa joue, une parmi tant d'autres en cette journée ensoleillée de printemps. Jamais elle n'avait eu si peur, si honte d'elle-même.

- Scorpius, je suis enceinte.


	2. Scorpius

Déjà, merci à mes trois revieweuses je ne m'attendais pas à ce que quelqu'un commente et aime cette histoire :) (d'ailleurs vu le nombre de lectures, les timides du fond devraient se manifester, voui je sais qu'il y en a plein ! N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis :p)

**Pepoune** : Roh flute, j'étais prête à te faire un dessin et à te parle de choux et de fleurs x) Mais bref, tu as la réponse dans ce chapitre, mais tu avais la bonne réponse alors bravo !

**Calimero** : C'est clair que pour "lui", le suspens est pas vraiment là, d'ailleurs le titre du deuxième chapitre est juste éloquent puis ce sont les pensées de Scorpius qu'on va suivre un chapitre sur deux alors bon :) Ahahah, j'suis vicieuse hein de couper à cet endroit là ? (et t'as pas encore vu la coupure du deuxième chapitre).

* * *

La journée de Scorpius avait pourtant bien commencé. Le mercredi était son jour de repos et il en profitait allégrement lui qui travaillait toute la semaine, et parfois même le week-end. Sa formation de Médicomage lui prenait tout son temps, surtout celui qu'il n'avait pas, et il était rare qu'il dorme plus de six heures d'affilées. Alors oui, le mercredi était un jour de délivrance pour lui, même s'il adorait ce qu'il faisait.

Il en avait profité pour faire la grasse matinée, jusqu'à neuf heures et avait ensuite rejoint Albus Potter et sa petite sœur, Lily, pour faire des emplettes sur le chemin de traverse. Il connaissait Albus depuis sa première année à Poudlard, depuis qu'ils avaient tout deux été réparti à Serpentard. Au début, le doux Albus avait semblé hébété et terriblement déçu d'appartenir à la maison des serpents mais son amitié avec Scorpius l'avait fait changer d'avis. A eux deux, ils avaient traversé les années, soudés et même lorsqu'Albus avait finalement appris d'où provenait l'inimitié entre leurs parents respectifs, il ne l'avait pas laissé tomber. Leur seule dispute avait été en sixième année, lorsqu'Albus avait surpris Scorpius en train d'embrasser Lily.

Ils avaient eut une terrible dispute ce jour là à la fin de laquelle Scorpius avait promis de ne plus jamais approcher Lily. Celle-ci avait beau eu hurler contre son frère, contre lui, aucun des deux n'avait changé d'avis. Depuis, quatre ans étaient passés, et si Scorpius avait accumulé plus ou moins de conquêtes, il n'avait plus jamais touché quelqu'un de la famille à son meilleur ami. Celui-ci avait fini par oublier, du moins Scorpius le supposait, l'aventure qu'il avait eu avec sa sœur, et, souvent, il l'amenait pendant leurs rencontres. Lily et Scorpius avaient fini par devenir très proche et même si ce dernier sentait que les sentiments qu'elle avait eu pour lui ne demander qu'à renaître il n'avait jamais rien fait pour l'encourager, s'en portant mieux ainsi.

Quand à Rose, cela faisait plus de trois semaines qu'il ne l'avait pas vue. Depuis cette fameuse soirée, ennuyante à mourir, à laquelle ils avaient tous deux été conviés. Rose était la cousine d'Albus mais aussi sa meilleure amie. Cela incluait le fait qu'il avait dû la supporter à Poudlard, apprendre à la connaître et l'apprécier finalement. Ils n'avaient jamais été très proches mais avaient passé de très bons moments ensembles.

Comme la soirée d'il y a trois semaines.

- Scorpius je suis enceinte.

Elle avait l'air dévasté. Lui, dégluti. Il aurait du se douter qu'une mauvaise nouvelle allait encore lui tomber dessus. Depuis le départ d'Anneth, rien ne tournait rond de toute façon.

- Qui … qui … de ?  
- Toi, abruti, répondit-elle en le fusillant du regard. Qui d'autre ?

Scorpius faillit littéralement s'effondrer. Enceinte ? De … lui ? Elle en était certaine ? Il n'y avait pas une infime possibilité pour que la faute retombe sur un autre ?

- J'en suis sûre, ajouta t'elle comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées.

Il faillit lui hurler dessus, lui dire de partir pour ne plus jamais revenir, mais son éducation avait fait de Scorpius quelqu'un qui avait le sens des convenances. Il fit signe à Rose d'entrer, ignorant les larmes qui lui coulaient sur les joues. Elle n'était pas vraiment à son avantage aujourd'hui et il se demanda comment il avait pu faire ça avec elle. Les souvenirs remontèrent dans son esprit avec un malaise certain.

_Samedi 02 mai 2027. Les sorciers commémorait l'anniversaire de la chute de Voldemort et, en temps que fils de Mangemort repenti, Scorpius avait été tenu d'y assister. Déjà que les affaires de son père n'étaient pas au beau fixe en ce moment, il n'osait imaginer le scandale que ce dernier aurait fait si le Serpentard avait séché la cérémonie. Heureusement pour lui, Albus était présent, ainsi que plusieurs de ces anciens camarades de Poudlard._

Après avoir salué toutes les relations importantes de son père, Scorpius était allé saluer son ami qui discutait avec Rose et ses parents, Ron et Hermione Weasley, deux figures de la résistance à l'époque. C'était eux qui avaient aidé Harry Potter, le survivant, à se débarrasser de Voldemort. Même si Scorpius comprenait l'importance de ce genre de cérémonie pour ceux qui avaient vécu la guerre, lui n'en n'avait cure. Il n'était même pas né à l'époque.

Comme à leur habitude M. et Mme Weasley, qu'il avait rencontrés à plusieurs reprises lorsqu'il se rendait chez les Potter, avaient été plutôt secs. On sentait qu'ils n'appréciaient pas vraiment Scorpius, qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment oublier les erreurs de son père. Scorpius, lui non plus, ne les aimait pas. Il n'aimait pas les personnes qui rendaient des jugements sur les autres sans même les connaître.

Il s'était alors éloigné d'eux, en compagnie d'Albus et Rose, cette dernière étant étrangement silencieuse. Il se souvint s'être demandé si elle avait des problèmes puis avoir éludé la question, décidant que ce n'était pas ses affaires. Et puis, lors des traditionnelles danses, lorsqu'il l'avait vu regarder d'un œil morne un grand gaillard aux cheveux châtains, dans les bras d'une fille filiforme aux cheveux hirsutes, il avait compris. Rose avait un chagrin d'amour.  
Albus s'était éloigné pour faire danser sa fiancée, Olivia McKennitt un petit bout de femme aux joues rondes qui était dans la même année qu'eux à Poudlard et qu'il fréquentait depuis quelques années maintenant.

Il avait proposé à Rose d'aller lui chercher à boire, galant. Elle lui avait rétorqué de plutôt amener la bouteille entière. Scorpius avait ri mais pas obtempéré. Qu'aurait dit son père s'il l'avait aperçu, une bouteille à la main en compagnie d'une Weasley. Même si l'amitié de Scorpius avec Albus l'arrangeait plutôt, il n'était pas prêt à accepter plus

Ainsi Scorpius s'était retrouvé à faire plusieurs allés retours entre le buffet et Rose qui enchainait les verres à une vitesse qu'il n'aurait pas cru pouvoir être capable pour une fille. Elle avait une bonne descente. Elle était malheureuse. Lui aussi. Il avait bu autant qu'elle mais était pourtant moins « pompette ». Lorsqu'il avait estimé que Rose n'était plus capable de dissimuler son état à qui que ce soit, Scorpius l'avait entrainé au dehors, la forçant à s'asseoir sur le premier banc venu. Lui-même s'était installé à ses cotés, se sentant tituber. Il avait bu plus qu'il n'avait cru. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il croise son père dans son état.

- La vie, c'est nul, avait dit Rose en s'affalant sur le banc.

Sa tête reposait maintenant sur les jambes de Scorpius qui, l'alcool aidant, ne s'en formalisa pas.

- C'est profond, s'était-il moqué.  
- Pourquoi l'amour est si compliqué ? Pourquoi quand une fille aime un garçon, le garçon ne l'aime pas lui aussi ? On devrait pouvoir forcer les gens à nous aimer.  
- Petite capricieuse, avait sourit Scorpius en lui caressant le haut du front. Tu ne peux forcer personne à t'aimer.

Elle transpirait, l'endroit était humide. Pourtant il ne retira pas sa main, il se sentait bien.

- J'aimerais bien … être heureuse, avait-elle soufflée.  
- Un jour, lui avait promit Scorpius.

Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Rose avait agrippé sa main, la soulevant quelque peu, avant de se relever maladroitement. Elle l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux, l'air implorant. Il se souvint avoir pensé qu'elle avait les yeux bleus. Comme Anneth. De magnifiques yeux bleus où on pouvait lire toute la détresse du monde. C'était à cause de ses yeux qu'il avait flanché, de ses beaux yeux bleus. Il s'était penché vers elle, avait tenté d'ignorer l'odeur d'alcool qui se dégageait de sa bouche et l'avait embrassé. C'était doux, chaud et sucré, mais ça n'avait pas la même magie qu'avec Anneth. C'était seulement bien.

Très vite, les baisers s'étaient fait plus enflammés, très vite les mains de Rose étaient devenues baladeuses. Trop pour l'endroit au goût de Scorpius, qui ne tenait pas à voir débarquer Albus, ou pire l'un des parents de Rose. Celle-ci paraissait avoir compris son malaise, car elle murmura, d'un ton qui se voulait charmeur mais qui était ridicule.

- Amène-moi chez toi.  
- Tu es sûre ?  
- Oui.

Scorpius avait transplané devant sa maisonnette, essayant d'ignorer le regard noir de reproche d'Albus qui se baladait dans son esprit. Il avait l'impression d'être revenu plusieurs années en arrière alors qu'il flirtait avec la petite sœur de son meilleur ami. Alors qu'il avait lâché son amie devant la petite maison blanche qu'il habitait, il se força à se reconcentrer sur elle, tentant d'ignorer Albus. Il ne faisait rien de mal. Elle non plus. Il aimait toujours Anneth et Rose était apparemment amoureuse du bellâtre qu'il avait remarqué durant la soirée. Ils étaient juste deux amis qui avaient besoin de tendresse, de réconfort.

Pour l'instant, le visage de Rose avait pris une teinte verdâtre, elle ne devait pas bien supporter le transplanage. Surtout après avoir bu. Il avait ouvert la porte de sa maison, l'invitant à rentrer d'un geste de la main. Elle avait paru hésiter. Peut-être les effets de l'alcool s'étaient-ils atténués, Scorpius n'en savait rien. Lui, avait besoin de tendresse.

- Fais-moi confiance, lui avait-il dit en plongeant ses yeux gris dans les siens.

Finalement Rose avait hoché la tête, passant le pas de la porte. Scorpius avait fermé lentement la porte d'entrée avant de se retourner vers son amie d'enfance. Il ne s'était préoccupé de rien d'autre que de leur plaisir cette nuit là.

Après cette soirée, Scorpius n'avait pas revu Rose. Ce n'était pas étonnant, ils ne se voyaient que très peu depuis la fin de leurs études et seulement avec Albus.

Il invita Rose à s'asseoir dans l'un des deux fauteuils qui occupaient l'espace salon de chez lui et se laissa tomber dans le deuxième, toujours sous le choc. Pendant quelques minutes, ils ne firent rien d'autre que de se dévisager en chien de faïence. Il lui sembla que si Rose avait pu le tuer d'un simple regard, elle ne se serait pas gênée.

Evidemment, la nouvelle devait être dure à avaler, elle ne devait pas avoir eut le temps de la digérer. Pour Scorpius aussi, ça tombait mal. Il avait réussit à instaurer un semblant de dialogue avec Anneth et sentait qu'il était sur le point de la récupérer. Oui, ça tombait vraiment mal.

- Depuis quand tu le sais ? l'interrogea t'il finalement.  
- Ce matin.

Au moins elle n'avait pas tenté de lui cacher. Scorpius se demanda comment il aurait réagit si Rose avait accouché de son fils sans qu'il ne soit au courant. Il aurait été en colère, très en colère.

- Fais-moi confiance, murmura t'elle en le fusillant du regard.  
- Quoi ?  
- FAIS-MOI CONFIANCE, commença t'elle à hurler. C'est ce que tu m'as dit avant de me … de me sauter ! Tout ça c'est TA FAUTE !

L'hystérie de la jeune fille ne semblait que commencer car elle se leva, pointant un doigt accusateur à l'encontre de Scorpius. Celui-ci se leva à son tour la défiant du regard. Il n'allait pas se laisser insulter par une femme, surtout lorsque les insultes n'étaient pas justifiées.

- MA FAUTE ? s'énerva-t-il à son tour. Je ne suis pas tout seul dans l'histoire, je n'étais pas tout seul ce soir là que je sache !  
- Tu m'avais dit de te faire confiance, cracha Rose en essuyant ses larmes. Tu …  
- Et toi ? T'es pas assez grande pour … éviter ce genre de chose ? Ta mère ne t'as donc jamais rien appris ?  
- Ne me parle pas de ma mère.

La colère de la jeune fille retomba sur le coup. Elle se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil où elle était assise quelques minutes plus tôt et Scorpius la regarda, les yeux emplis de pitié.

Sa mère. Son père. Il se demanda comment les Weasley allaient réagir. Et puis il visualisa le visage de son propre père qui serait sans nul doute furieux. Il crierait, il hurlerait et puis sa mère finirait par le calmer, comme d'habitude. Astoria Malefoy avait une emprise certaine sur son mari. Pour la première fois chez les Malefoy, ce n'était pas un mariage arrangé. Son père aimait vraiment sa mère, et ne s'énervait jamais contre elle. Il l'écoutait même. Oui, sa mère était son meilleur atout. Il savait qu'il pourrait compter sur elle pour calmer son père.

Mais pour les parents de Rose … elle avait sûrement raison de redouter leur réaction. Son père, surtout. Cela n'étonnerait même pas Scorpius qu'il fasse une attaque en apprenant la nouvelle.

L'ancien Serpentard s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil où se trouvait Rose, posant une main douce sur son épaule, qu'il tenta de rendre réconfortante. Elle le repoussa, en soupirant.

- Tu ne prends pas … enfin … tu sais …  
- Si, le coupa Rose. Mais une potion du lendemain n'a apparemment aucune chance contre Rose-la-malchance.

Les deux jeunes gens esquissèrent un sourire forcé, pour se décontracter. Puis, Scorpius se souvint de sa bonne éducation et alla chercher un sirop de cerise pour Rose, prenant lui-même un doigt de Whisky. Elle lorgna sur son verre, parut hésiter à le rabrouer, puis haussa les épaules, avant de boire à grandes gorgées.

- Alors, commença Scorpius. Je … je peux venir avec toi tu sais, si tu veux …  
- Où ça ? s'enquit Rose, l'air soupçonneux.  
- Tes parents. Il faut bien les prévenir.

Scorpius vit la bouche de Rose s'affaisser et ses yeux s'assombrirent. Il s'imaginait qu'elle redoutait ce moment et posa une nouvelle fois sa main sur l'épaule de Rose. Elle le repoussa à nouveau et se leva, le toisant du regard.

- Scorpius … tu n'as pas compris … je …  
- Quoi ?  
- Je ne veux pas de … de ce … de notre … enfin, tu m'as compris.

* * *

Bon, maintenant on va entrer dans le vif du sujet. Je voulais prévenir certains que le thème de l'avortement va être plus ou moins abordé (plus que moins d'ailleurs), et je sais qu'il y'en a qui peuvent trouver ça choquant etc ... mais y'a tellement peu de fics qui en parlent, alors que je trouve ça important. Dans la vraie vie, des nanas avortent tous les jours et Rose se doit de penser à cette éventualité, surtout dans le contexte actuel. Donc, au moins vous êtes prévenus pour la suite ;)

**Merci de m'avoir lu. **


	3. Omniprésence

**Ashlolo** : Ah, pour la guimauve c'est sûr que c'est pas le genre de Scorpius et Rose et je ne pense pas que ça pourrait l'être un jour ! Héhé, si je réponds à tes questions, je dévoile la fin de mon histoire c'pas drôle ! Mais on reparlera d'Anneth et on la "verra" dans le dernier chapitre :) Merci pour ta revieww !

**Calimero** : Eh bien, tu avais bien parié, tu remportes donc ... euh ... un tonneau d'or de farfadet ? En fait, j'ai déjà fini cette histoire depuis deux ans et je la poste seulement maintenant ici afin de pouvoir corriger quelques petites fautes (même s'il en reste beaucoup x_x). J'essaie de publier chaque semaine et en ce moment c'est super dur avec les exams et tout, je cours un peu dans tous les sens, donc il m'arrive de mettre plus ou moins de temps (t'peux me lancer des tomates stuveux). J'essaierais de poster le prochain chapitre vendredi/samedi et après les deux derniers dans la même semaine ! 'Tout cas, merci pour ta review !

Elythie : Et tu t'en souviens encore ? oO A moins que ta lecture soit récente, je me prosterne devant toi :) Merci en tout cas pour le compliment, j'essaie de ne pas en faire trop ou trop peu, enfin de trouver le juste milieu, et je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Merci pour ta review !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

- Je ne veux pas de … de ce … de notre … enfin, tu m'as compris.

Avec appréhension, Rose guetta la réaction de Scorpius.

Elle avait compris. Elle avait réalisé qu'elle ne voulait pas de cette … chose… lorsque Scorpius avait parlé de sa mère. Jamais elle ne pourrait affronter le regard des autres face à cette grossesse. Jamais elle ne pourrait assumer ce qu'elle avait fait.

Sa mère ? Même si elle avait plus ou moins accepté Scorpius comme étant un ami d'Albus et Rose, elle n'était pas prête à apprendre qu'il avait fait un enfant à sa fille. Lui demander d'avoir un quelconque lien avec un Malefoy c'était comme lui demander de se couper la main. Sa mère avait souffert des agissements du père de Scorpius toute sa scolarité, elle ne pouvait pas lui imposer ça.

Son père ? Ron Weasley irait casser la figure à Scorpius, puis de son père sûrement. Il en mourrait d'envie depuis trente ans, l'annonce de la grossesse de Rose lui donnerait le prétexte rêvé. Peut-être qu'il finirait par se calmer sous les pleurs de sa fille, mais jamais il n'accepterait qu'une Weasley ait pu se retrouver dans le même lit qu'un Malefoy.

Hugo ? Son frère serait peut-être son meilleur soutien. Certes, il s'énerverait en premier lieu mais il passait tout à sa sœur. Il pourrait peut-être accepter qu'elle ait pu se laisser mettre enceinte. Surtout qu'il avait toujours trouvé Scorpius très mignon et adorable. Les goûts de son frère avaient toujours laissé Rose perplexe.

Albus ? Il avait déjà faillit se battre avec Scorpius alors que celui-ci avait seulement embrassé Lily. Ce n'était même pas la peine de compter sur lui.

Elle passa en revue les différentes réactions de sa famille, la plus terrible à ses yeux étant celle de son grand-père Arthur, et secoua la tête. Non, décidément, jamais elle ne pourrait supporter le regard de sa famille sur elle. Ce serait comme si elle perdrait une partie d'elle-même si elle faisait ça.

Et, même, pourrait-elle assumer par rapport à elle ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? s'enquit Scorpius, le visage encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée.  
- Je veux … avorter.

Elle lut le désespoir dans le regard de Scorpius, ce qui l'énerva. Qu'avait-il ?

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça, murmura t'il.  
- Et pourquoi donc ?  
- Parce que … ce n'est ... ce n'est pas bien.

Rose aurait du s'en douter. Elle voyait chaque jour avec ses manières guindées et légèrement snobes. Il tenait toujours la porte aux filles à Poudlard, s'assurait toujours qu'elles allaient bien et ne manquaient de rien. Il avait toujours une petite attention pour chacun d'entre elles et c'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il avait un succès fou. Rose, qui s'était toujours demandé s'il ne faisait ça que pour attirer leur attention se rendit soudainement compte, au bout de onze ans il était temps, que Scorpius n'avait pas du tout reçu la même éducation qu'elle.

Ses parents l'avaient élevé dans le respect des femmes. Rose devait allouer au moins ça à son ancien Mangemort de père. Elle se demanda si chaque homme de la famille Malefoy avait ce respect en lui. Par contre, elle ne voyait pas le rapport entre ses pensées et le fait qu'avorter était contraire à l'éthique. Elle s'égarait.

- Nous somme au 21e siècle Scorpius, soupira t'elle.  
- Mes parents m'ont toujours appris à respecter chaque forme de vie, peu importe soit-elle.  
- Ton père devait vouloir se racheter une conscience, lâcha t'elle.

Rose regretta immédiatement ses paroles en voyant le regard peiné de Scorpius. Elle allait s'excuser, mais celui-ci la prit de court.

- Tu es mesquine et immature.  
- Pardon … je ne …  
- Si, tu voulais le dire, Rose.

Elle hocha docilement la tête. Il avait raison.

Décidemment cette journée était la pire de sa vie. Entre la nouvelle de sa grossesse et Scorpius qui avait l'air de dire qu'il voulait garder le … truc, Rose ne savait plus quoi penser. Il fallait qu'elle se vide la tête, qu'elle oublie un moment ces problèmes. Elle devait rentrer chez elle et se plonger dans les études. Il n'y avait que ça pour oublier.  
Rose se leva.

- Où vas-tu ? s'enquit Scorpius.  
- Je rentre.  
- Est-ce que j'ai mon mot à dire ? Pourquoi m'as-tu annoncé ça pour t'enfuir ensuite ? MERDE, ROSE ! Arrête un peu d'être égoïste à ce point ! Reviens ! ROSE ! J'AI AUSSI MON MOT A DIRE, TU M'ENTENDS ?

Non, elle n'entendait plus. Rose était déjà loin. Chez elle, le seul endroit où elle se sentait à peu près bien. Elle ramassa un plaid rouge qui trainait par terre et s'allongea sur son lit, la fine couverture sur elle.

Les mots de Scorpius ne cessaient de lui tourner dans la tête. « Rose, j'ai aussi mon mot à dire ». Il avait raison. Si seulement ces mots pouvaient être les mêmes que les siens. Quoiqu'il en dise, c'est elle qui aurait le dernier mot. C'est elle qui portait son bébé et pas l'inverse.

Intriguée, Rose se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'elle appelait le petit être qui grandissait en elle ainsi. Un bébé. Elle avait un bébé en elle. La rouquine se releva et se mit de profil devant le miroir. Son ventre était aussi plat qu'à l'accoutumé. Ses seins toujours aussi ridiculement petits. Elle prit un oreiller, qu'elle glissa sous son débardeur. L'image que lui renvoya le miroir la fit grimacer.

- Tu es stupide Rose.

Elle balança soudainement l'oreiller, se jetant sur son lit de toutes ses forces. Une latte craqua. Elle se gronda elle-même d'avoir pu songer à vivre sa grossesse.

La jeune Weasley passa toute l'après-midi avachie sur son lit, les yeux fixés sur la fenêtre. D'aucuns auraient pu penser qu'elle réfléchissait à un problème très grave en la voyant mais non. Rose ne faisait que se vider l'esprit, pour ne plus penser à rien. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose, c'était oublier momentanément Scorpius, le bébé, et ses problèmes. De toute façon, elle avait le temps, elle n'était qu'à trois semaines de grossesse.

Le week-end arriva trop vite au goût de la jeune femme qui n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver seule. Elle avait réussi à éviter de penser au bébé trop souvent, avait réussi à ne pas se prendre la tête. Ses journées, au centre de formation, avaient défilé à toute allure, Edith s'acharnant à lui changer les idées.

Elle ne lui avait pas raconté ce qu'il s'était passé avec Scorpius mais il lui semblait que son amie avait comprit qu'il n'en était rien résulté de bon. Alors Edith avait même poussé le vice à accompagner Rose dans une grande librairie du chemin de traverse qu'elle détestait pour le petit homme rondouillard qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de loucher sur son derrière à chaque fois qu'elle y pénétrait. Le vendredi soir, pour éviter que Rose ne se retrouve seule, elle l'avait conviée à une petite fête improvisée chez elle, invitant au passage Gabriel Bale et plusieurs autres amis à elle. Gabriel avait été particulièrement attentionné avec elle ce soir là, ce qui aurait ravi Rose quelques jours plus tôt. Pour l'instant, la rouquine n'avait aucune envie de penser à son cœur. Elle devait d'abord songer à son avenir et l'issue en était incertaine vu l'insistance qu'elle mettait à oublier.

Rose était extrêmement reconnaissante qu'Edith s'applique autant à lui changer les idées et n'essaye pas de lui imposer les siennes. Durant ses deux jours elle n'avait pas regretté de lui avoir dit.

Pourtant, il fallait bien qu'elle se retrouve seule un jour où l'autre, malgré toute l'aide de sa meilleure amie. Ce samedi là, Rose avait mis ses cours dans son sac et avait passé la journée à la terrasse d'un café. L'addition avait été salée mais cela lui avait au moins permis d'avancer sereinement dans ses révisions, sans penser à autre chose.

Il avait bien fallut rentrer, le patron du café ayant, au fil de la journée, l'air de plus en plus mécontent qu'une jeune femme monopolise l'une de ses tables. Pourtant, songea la jeune femme en pliant baguage, il aurait dû se ravir des nombreuses mornilles qu'elle avait dépensé durant le temps où elle se trouvait là.

Pour gagner du temps, et ne pas se retrouver seule dans son appartement, elle décida de rentrer à pieds. Londres n'était certes pas très sûr la nuit tombante, il était bientôt vingt heures, mais Rose n'y avait même pas pensé. Elle voulait se dégourdir un peu les jambes avant de rentrer, mais c'était plus un prétexte qu'autre chose.

Rose avait peur. Peur de trouver une seule bonne raison de garder ce bébé alors qu'elle en avait mille autres qui lui dictaient le contraire. Parce qu'une seule bonne raison aurait pu tout changé. Elle avait conscience que porter en soit la vie n'était pas rien. D'ailleurs, il lui semblait maintenant que la plupart des femmes qu'elle croisait étaient enceintes. Un ventre arrondi par là, un autre prêt à exploser par ici, des landaus de ce côté. Elle ne pouvait malheureusement s'empêcher de poser un œil sur ses femmes, se demandant si elle avait envie de leur ressembler.

Car Rose avait beau essayer de sortir ce bébé de sa tête il semblait avoir prit possession d'elle.

Elle soupira tout en ouvrant son appartement d'un coup de baguette. Il lui pourrissait la vie et elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même. Lasse, la jeune femme déposa son sac sur une chaise, prête à aller se coucher.

- Rosie !

Ladite « Rosie » sursauta, tournant la tête dans tous les sens à la recherche de l'intrus. Elle se sentit bête lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que ce n'était que la cheminée. Quelqu'un essayait de la joindre. Etonnée, elle n'avait pourtant rien de prévu ce soir là, où alors cela lui était sorti de la tête, la jeune femme se rapprocha de la cheminée, et reconnut bien vite le visage amical de l'un de ses cousins.

- Fred ! Tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Il est arrivé quelque chose ?

La tête rigolote de son cousin bougea négativement, lui faisant signe que non, et son estomac se relâcha.

- Tout le monde t'attend tête de linotte. T'as oublié qu'on fêtait la naissance de mini-Victoire ?  
- Mini … qui ? Mince ! Andréa. Oh merde ! J'arrive Fred, désolée, vraiment mais j'ai …  
- Oublié ? J'ai cru comprendre !

Son cousin lui adressa un clin d'œil, signe qu'il ne s'en formalisait pas et disparût de l'âtre de la cheminée. Enervée, Rose se frappa la cuisse avec évidence.

Comment avait-elle pu oublier la naissance d'Andréa, la fille de Victoire et Teddy ? Pourtant sa mère lui avait envoyé plusieurs hiboux de suite, lui recommandant de ne pas oublier cette réunion importante, sachant combien Rose avait parfois tendance à être dans la lune.

Victoire n'aurait-elle pu accoucher à un autre moment ? Cela tombait vraiment mal.

En vitesse elle revêtit une robe noire toute simple - le noir va à tout le monde, même aux rousses – peigna ses cheveux coupés au carré et, en désespoir de cause, agrippa le premier objet qu'elle vit en guise de cadeau.

- Le Terrier, déclara solennellement la jeune femme en jetant la poudre grisâtre dans la cheminée.

L'atterrissage fut brutal, même si moins suffoquant qu'un transplanage.

Lorsque Rose sortit de la cheminée, elle fut ébahie de trouver tant de monde dans le petit salon de ses grands-parents. Elle reconnue ci et là ses oncles et tantes, ainsi que quelques uns de ses cousins et la grand-mère de Teddy, Andromeda. Nombres de têtes lui étaient inconnues et pour cause, Victoire et Teddy avaient aussi invités leurs amis ainsi que quelques uns de leurs collègues respectifs. Néanmoins elle fut ravie d'avoir prit le temps de mettre une robe, toutes les femmes étant habillées avec une élégance notoire. Victoire aimait le beau. Elle avait dû préciser à chacun de s'habiller correctement.

Rose n'avait jamais été proche de sa cousine, elle lui préférait même Teddy qui était bien plus « cool » selon elle. Pourtant, elle n'aurait manqué pour rien au monde l'occasion de passer une soirée avec sa famille, même si quelques inconnus étaient présents.

- Ca faisait une heure que j'essayais de te joindre ! s'exclama une voix grave à ses côtés. Vic ne t'aurais jamais pardonné.  
- Désolée Fred, répondit Rose avec un grand sourire. J'avais complètement oublié.  
- Un rendez-vous galant ? Avec qui me trompez-vous petite coquine ?

Rose éclata de rire. De tous ses cousins, hormis Albus, Fred était son préféré. D'un an son aîné, il était un peu comme un frère pour elle. D'humeur toujours égale, le dernier d'Angélina et de son oncle Fred avait hérité de son goût pour les farces et jamais elle ne s'ennuyait à ses côtés. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il avait quitté Poudlard, ses ASPICS en poche, la septième année de Rose avait eut une saveur fade.

- Tu sais où est Victoire ?  
- Sûrement en train de faire admirer Andréa à une foule de poules en délire. Pauvre enfant. La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle était sous la véranda, avec le berceau.

Rose remercia son cousin et se dirigea vers la véranda de ses grands-parents, saluant par-ci et là les membres de sa famille et quelques personnes qu'elle connaissait déjà. Elle apprit ainsi que son oncle Percy prenait sa retraite, que son grand-père avait une chose « fooormidable » à lui montrer - sûrement un autre objet fantaisiste qu'il avait acheté du côté moldu – et que Roxanne allait se marier à son tour avec un Français qu'elle connaissait depuis un séjour linguistique, quelques années auparavant. Après avoir chaudement félicité sa cousine et lui avoir répété maintes fois que non, elle ne voulait en aucun cas attraper le bouquet qu'elle lancerait à la cérémonie, Rose put accéder à la véranda et, mieux encore, à sa cousine Victoire.

Fred avait raison, Victoire, en compagnie de deux de ses amies, tenait la petite Andréa dans ses bras, vantant ses mérites. Rose se demanda quels mérites pouvaient bien avoir une petite fille de quelques semaines mais laissa tomber. Elle n'avait aucune envie de lancer sa cousine sur ce sujet là. Elle remarqua que, Teddy, assis plus loin en compagnie de son oncle Harry et d'une Bierraubeure, levait régulièrement les yeux au ciel en entendant les jérémiades de sa femme. Elle décida sur le champ qu'après cette débarrassée de la corvée « on félicite Victoire », elle irait les rejoindre eux et la Bierraubeure.

- Rosie ! Tu es enfin là, s'exclama la voix criarde de Victoire en l'apercevant.

Rose commençait à en avoir marre de toutes ses personnes se permettant de l'appeler par ce sobriquet ridicule, pourtant elle ne dit rien, souriant hypocritement de toutes ses dents.

- Désolée, j'ai eu une journée chargée et je n'ai pas pu venir avant …  
- Ce n'est pas grave Rose. En tout cas je suis contente que tu sois là.

Victoire pouvait avoir tous les défauts du monde elle n'en restait pas moins très gentille. Ainsi Rose serra très fort sa cousine dans ses bras, prenant soin de ne pas écraser sa fille, la félicita et lui tendit finalement son présent.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda fébrilement l'une des amies de Victoire.  
- Une brosse à dent …

Rose se sentit rougir, qu'elle idiote elle aurait au moins pu agripper quelque chose de potable, mais ne perdit pas la face.

- Mais pas n'importe quelle brosse à dent ! s'exclama la rouquine.  
- Ah ? répondit Victoire intriguée.  
- La mienne ! Tu verras plus tard, elle sera ravie d'avoir la brosse à dent de sa tata.

Victoire resta un moment interdite, se demandant sûrement pourquoi sa fille serait ravie d'un tel présent. Rose la sentit sur le point de faire une remarque mais elle ne voulait sûrement pas gâcher la soirée car elle se contenta de lui proposer de porter Andréa ce que Rose refusa poliment.

- Tu n'as pas le choix, rétorqua Victoire, tout le monde doit faire une photo avec Andréa c'est la règle.

Derrière elle, une de ses amies, gloussant comme une poule, agita un appareil photo.  
Rose soupira, ayant la vague impression de s'être fait avoir. Elle qui avait tant cherché à l'éviter, jeta un coup d'œil à la petite Andréa. Son cœur se serra soudainement à la vue du bébé et de sa petite tête boulotte. Elle prit fermement sa petite cousine dans les bras, essayant de ne pas lui faire de mal.  
Tenir la fille de Victoire dans ses bras évoquait en elle des sensations étranges. Peut-être qu'elle réalisait enfin de ce qui était en train de grandir en elle, de ce que son choix impliquait. Et puis Andréa était tellement mignonne avec son visage pataud qu'il était difficile de ne pas craquer.  
Rose réussit tant bien que mal à garder un visage neutre pour la photo et redonner l'enfant à sa mère. Sautant sur l'occasion, elle l'informa qu'elle allait saluer Teddy et, avant de partir, lui assura maintes fois que sa si jolie petite fille était son portrait craché.

Elle s'assit aux côtés de son oncle Harry et de Teddy sans parvenir à dissimuler un soupir. Celui qu'elle considérait depuis longtemps comme un membre à part entière de la famille lui tapota l'épaule, compréhensif.

- Victoire est intenable, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Du tout, mentit-elle.  
- Pas pire que Molly lorsque Victoire est née, sourit Harry. Sa première petite fille … je me souviens que nos oreilles ont en pris un coup lorsque Bill et Fleur l'ont ramené au Terrier. Elle était si fière …

Rose hocha la tête, souriant en imaginant sa grand-mère à la place de Victoire.

- Alors Rose, comment vont les études ? s'enquit son oncle comme à son habitude.  
- Les examens approchent, soupira la jeune femme. Je n'ai pas du tout envie de les passer.  
- Si moi qui ais toujours été médiocre à Poudlard j'ai réussit à devenir Medicomage, tu peux tout réussir Rose, rigola Teddy.  
- Médiocre, c'est peu dire, grogna Harry. Le jour où tu as ramené un EE en Soins aux créatures magiques, Andromeda a fait un malaise.  
- Tu te souviens beaucoup ce soir, oncle Harry, se moqua Rose. Te ferais-tu vieux ?  
- Tu y arriveras aussi un jour, rétorqua ce dernier.

Pas avant longtemps, songea moqueusement Rose. Comme tous les jeunes de son âge, Rose se sentait immortelle. La cinquantaine qu'atteindrait son oncle Harry et ses parents dans quelques années ? Elle avait bien le temps d'y penser.

- Vous savez où est Albus ? demanda t'elle finalement.  
- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était dans le jardin, répondit Teddy.  
- Il est là, fit Harry en montrant du doigt un groupe de jeunes gens.

Rose suivit le bras de son oncle et reconnut effectivement Albus parmi un petit groupe de jeunes. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Molly, qui riait aux éclats, puis sur Dominique qui tenait fermement son petit ami, Isaac Nott, comme si elle avait peur qu'il s'envole, puis enfin sur une tignasse blonde qui la regardait elle aussi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? s'exclama t'elle.  
- Nott ? Dominique a insisté, soupira Harry. Et comme la plupart d'entre vous sont venu avec leur ami, ta grand-mère a du céder. J'ai toujours du mal à m'y faire, mais au moins, ce n'est pas avec Lily qu'il sort.  
- Isaac est très gentil, le coupa Teddy. C'était l'attrapeur des Serpentard à l'époque et pourtant il n'était qu'en troisième année. Il est plutôt doué.

- Je parlais de Scorpius, pas de Nott !  
- Ah, répondit laconiquement Harry en portant son verre à ses lèvres. Scorpius fait partit du paysage maintenant et puis c'est un collègue de Teddy alors …  
- C'est moi son tuteur pendant ses stages, avoua Teddy. Et l'année prochaine, je serais son supérieur direct.

A vrai dire, Rose se fichait un peu de leurs explications. La seule vue de Scorpius lui avait serré l'estomac et la perspective d'une bonne soirée disparaissait peu à peu. L'ancien Serpentard murmura quelque chose à Albus, qui fit peu après de grands signes à sa cousine pour qu'elle les rejoigne. Rose prit donc congé de Teddy et son Oncle et prit une petite bouteille de Bierraubeure au passage. Elle sourit en songeant à l'affront qu'elle ferait à Scorpius ainsi.

Rose fut accueillit avec effusion par Albus qui lui sauta littéralement au cou. Elle embrassa la douce Molly ainsi que Dominique, sûrement sa cousine la plus vicieuse et rusée, Rose s'était toujours demandée pourquoi Poufsouffle l'avait accueilli. Puis, selon les convenances, elle serra poliment la main à Nott et Scorpius.

Le cousin et les cousines se lancèrent alors dans une grande discussion portant sur Andréa, après tout c'était elle le sujet de la soirée. Dominique rejoignit l'avis de Rose : à savoir qu'être mère rendait gogolle, tandis que Molly défendait becs et ongles la pauvre Victoire : c'était trop mignon. Albus lui, était neutre, après tout comme il disait : jamais il ne saurait ce qu'être mère faisait.

Alors qu'un fou rire s'était engagé, Rose sentit la main de Scorpius entrer en collision avec la sienne et lui retirer vivement la bouteille de Bierraubeure sans qu'elle ne puisse protester. Elle poussa pourtant un couinement de désaccord, et Nott qui avait suivit toute la scène la regardait comme si elle était folle.

- Olivia doit m'attendre, fit finalement Albus en s'étirant. Je l'ai laissé avec Oncle Percy.  
- La pauvre, pouffa Molly.  
- Elle a toujours été passionnée par les fonds de chaudrons …

Finalement Albus, suivit par Molly et Rose, qui avait sauté sur l'occasion, s'éloignèrent et se retrouvèrent rapidement au Terrier. Là, Albus laissa ses cousines, leur promettant de les retrouver plus tard dans la soirée. Rose, dont la vessie allait bientôt exploser, attrapa un petit four sur le buffet et laissa Molly en compagnie de Victoire.

Elle se dépêcha de monter les escaliers afin d'atteindre son but et une sensation de bonheur l'envahie lorsqu'elle put enfin se vider la vessie. Rose avait déjà remarqué que, même au bout de trois semaines, la sensation de vessie pleine était plus rapide et douloureuse. Même lorsqu'elle n'était pas pleine. Rose avait déjà entendu Victoire dire que cela s'arrêtait à peu près au troisième mois de grossesse. Elle sourit laconiquement, songeant qu'elle ne pourrait pas le vérifier par elle-même.

La jeune Weasley tira la chasse, ouvrit la porte et se sentit attiré par deux bras qui se voulaient assez secs. Elle faillit hurler mais poussa seulement un profond soupir lorsqu'elle reconnut l'odeur de Scorpius. Un mélange de transpiration et de caféine.

- Eliott, Aristide, Orion, Léonard …

Rose mit un instant à comprendre de quoi parlait Scorpius et, ce faisant, se demanda s'il était devenu cinglé.

- Et pourquoi pas Scorpius Junior tant que t'y es ? Tu es devenu fou ?


	4. Résignation ?

**Calimero** : Pour tes paris tu n'auras pas d'or de farfadet cette fois, parce que ... Parce que ! Ah, moi aussi j'aime le fait de changer, tout simplement parce que je me lasse pas non plus. Et j'adore imaginer les "vieux" de HP de cette manière (par contre, c'est pas oncle Fred, parce que Oncle Fred l'a mouru -vilaine JKR) tu devais parler du fils de george, le cousin Fred de Rose ? Et sinon, histoire de raconter ma life, j'ai fais un BTS en alternance pendant deux ans, les écrits sont passés mais il me restait un oral de projet de développement de l'entreprise (le plus gros coeff) et ça me stressait un peu. Mais maintenant c'est passé, reste plus que l'oral d'anglais et là ... Je sais d'avance que ça va pas le faire, donc aucun stress ! Enfin, bref, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre !

**Guest** : Hé bien vu pour la catégorie Drama ! J'espère que Rose va entendre tes prières (quoiqu'elle est un peu bouchée ma Rose) ahah. Merci pour ta review !

Après ce chapitre, il n'en reste plus qu'un + l'épilogue, on approche doucement de la fin. **Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

- Et pourquoi pas Scorpius Junior tant que t'y es ? Tu es devenu fou ?

Scorpius secoua la tête en soupirant et relâcha brusquement Rose. Elle avait raison, il devenu fou. Fou de voir qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire dans cette histoire, sachant l'importance qu'il y tenait.

Il n'y pouvait rien, il avait été élevé ainsi. Dans leur vieille famille de Sang-pur, le sujet de l'avortement était tabou. Scorpius savait bien que le bébé qui grandissait dans le ventre de Rose n'en n'était pas un pour elle, seulement une larve, pour lui c'était un crime de faire ce qu'elle prévoyait.

Il n'en n'avait pas envie de ce bébé. Il voulait seulement préserver la vie qu'il y avait déjà en lui et était tout à fait près à assumer ces actes. Après tout, il avait bien le droit de choisir lui aussi, c'était peut-être même l'avis le plus important à écouter. Le bébé de Rose et Scorpius avait-il envie de vivre ?

Ferait-il un bon père ? Sûrement meilleur que Rose avec son immaturité et ses caprices à trois noises. Il se retint cependant de le lui dire, n'ayant guère envie de provoquer un esclandre alors que toute la famille de Rose se trouvait dans le même périmètre que lui.

- Laisse-moi au moins te parler.

Rose hocha la tête, elle devait être de bonne humeur, et l'entraina au deuxième étage. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une pièce qui avait l'air d'être une chambre de jeunes filles et où les peluches encombraient l'espace.

- C'était notre chambre à mes cousines et moi lorsqu'on étaient plus jeunes, expliqua t'elle.

Il faisait sombre, elle n'avait pas allumé la lumière. Scorpius lui en était reconnaissant, il n'aimait pas se confier en voyant les réactions des personnes. Et puis, c'était plus facile de parler lorsqu'on ne voyait pas son interlocutrice.

Rose s'assit sur l'un des lits présents dans la pièce, poussant un gorille en peluche géant qui trônait là. L'animal se retrouva par terre dans un glapissement et se faufila sous le lit en grognant. Scorpius sourit. Lui aussi avait des tonnes de peluches magiques lorsqu'il était petit. Sa préférée était celle d'un petit lapin sauteur qui lui faisait plein de cabrioles pour l'amuser.

Prenant une grosse bouffée d'air, il s'assit aux côtés de Rose, prenant bien soin de ne pas la toucher.

- Je t'ai vu en train de tenir Andréa tu n'avais pas l'air si dégoûtée que ça.  
- Elle est mignonne, avoua Rose.  
- Tu vois que …  
- Que rien du tout Scorpius. J'aime les bébés. Je veux un bébé. Plus tard. Et sûrement pas avec toi.

Scorpius serra les poings, frappant sur le matelas avec fracas. La discussion s'engageait mal, pourtant il n'avait jamais cru qu'elle pouvait dégager sur une issue positive, pour lui.

- Sauf que là Rose, c'est sérieux, c'est une vie que tu as dans ton ventre, commença t'il en tentant de garder son calme. Tu ne peux pas décider de la jeter ainsi.  
- C'est horrible dit comme ça, renifla l'ancienne Gryffondor.

Elle pleurait. Sa bonne humeur semblait soudainement être éteinte. A moins qu'elle n'ait jamais été de bonne humeur, comme l'avait cru Scorpius. Le jeune homme comprit soudainement que Rose souffrait autant que lui, même si différemment. Elle souffrait de sa décision, même si, maintenant, il était presque sûr qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis.  
Il tenta le tout pour le tout.

- Rose, si c'est moi le problème … je … je me forcerais. On pourrait être heureux ensemble, je pourrais même t'aimer et toi aussi.

Son amie éclata de rire laissant le jeune garçon déboussolé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?  
- _Quelqu'un_ m'a dit un jour qu'on ne pouvait pas forcer les gens à vous aimer. J'imagine qu'on ne peut pas se forcer à aimer quelqu'un non plus. Ecoute Scorpius, continua Rose en posant une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme, toi et moi, on ne sera jamais plus que des amis, ça ne fait aucun doute. Je ne t'aime pas et tu ne m'aimes pas. Tu aimes Anneth.

Anneth. Entendre son prénom lui donnait encore mal au cœur. Sorti de la bouche de Rose, c'était comme si elle lui avait mit un uppercut dans le ventre.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, je ne l'aime pas, se força t'il à répondre.  
- Albus m'a dit que tu avais pleuré comme une fille pendant une semaine, après qu'elle …  
- Albus est un … je vais le tuer, grogna Scorpius.

Rose l'entoura de ses bras, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Scorpius faillit la repousser mais une présence féminine, même si ce n'était pas celle qu'il désirait, lui faisait du bien.

Anneth. Anneth c'était de grands yeux bleus, de longues boucles blondes qui tombaient sur ses épaules, une frêle silhouette rieuse. Anneth il la connaissait par cœur, centimètre par centimètre. Anneth c'était son plus grand chagrin d'amour.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
- Albus ne te l'a pas dit ? railla Scorpius. Je … elle me trouvait trop absent. Elle avait besoin de moi et moi j'étais trop occupé. Le stage me bouffe la vie.

Une banale histoire d'amour en somme. Pourtant Scorpius ne l'avait pas vécu ainsi. La vie que lui insufflait Anneth chaque jour n'avait plus lieu d'être depuis qu'elle l'avait quitté. Il soupira, las, avec l'envie d'aller se coucher.

- Gabriel ne me regarde même pas. Il ne m'a jamais fait penser qu'on pouvait être plus qu'amis. Et pourtant, je continue d'espérer. Ne laisse pas tomber et bats-toi, argua Rose. Et surtout …  
- Quoi ?  
- Ne dis plus jamais que toi et moi on pourrait tomber amoureux, ricana Rose.

Scorpius hocha la tête, rigolant aussi malgré lui. Rose avait raison. Ils n'étaient pas faits pour être ensemble, c'était un mensonge. Ils étaient juste deux amis qui avait eut besoin d'un peu de tendresse un soir de printemps. Le résultat n'était pas celui escompté, puisque Rose était tombée enceinte, mais ils avaient passé un bon moment. Malgré le goût amer.

- Et puis, ça n'aurait sûrement rien changé si ça avait été le cas, avoua Rose.  
- Pourquoi donc ?  
- Déjà tu es un Malefoy et moi une Weasley. On sait tous les deux ce que ça implique. Bien sûr on aurait peut-être pu forcer nos parents à accepter cet enfant, mais il n'aurait pas été heureux tiraillé entre nos deux familles. Ensuite aucun de nous deux n'a de ressources. Je suis sûre que tu n'y as même pas pensé. La dernière raison ? J'ai 21 ans. Cela peut paraître égoïste, mais je veux profiter de la vie. Je ne pourrais jamais assumer un enfant maintenant, je ne pourrais pas faire semblant … je ne serais même pas une bonne mère.

Rose se dégagea de l'étreinte qu'elle offrait à Scorpius pour se relever. Même avec la pénombre, il voyait ses yeux briller. Peut-être qu'elle s'en voulait de trouver autant de bonnes raisons de ne pas garder cet enfant, il n'en savait rien. Il ne voulait même pas savoir. Autant de gâchis volontaire, autant de larmes, pour rien. Il espérait qu'elle regrette toute la vie son choix.

Il suivit des yeux la jeune fille qui se dirigeait vers la porte, l'œil sombre. Rose se retourna une dernière fois vers lui, plus hésitante cette fois. Comme si elle ne voulait pas lui faire de peine. C'était un comble. Cette gamine égoïste qui se souciait de ses émotions comme si elle en avait quelque chose à faire.

- Tu sais Scorpius, je sais que tu me vois comme quelqu'un d'immature et d'égoïste, et peut-être n'as-tu pas tort. Mais n'est-ce pas faire preuve de beaucoup de maturité et de générosité que de vouloir préserver cet enfant de la vie qu'il aurait pu avoir ? De le préserver … de nous. Crois-moi, il sera plus heureux sans nous.

Sans attendre de réponse, la jeune femme tira doucement la porte vers elle tandis que Scorpius se levait à son tour. Il avait entendu. Mais il n'avait toujours pas comprit. Il n'y arrivait pas, ne pouvait pas, ne voulait pas comprendre tout simplement.

- Rose, je ne suis toujours pas d'accord avec ton choix.

Elle hocha docilement la tête avant de passer le pas de la porte. Il la vit sursauter puis s'arrêter net en sortant, avant de prendre littéralement la fuite. Suivant le même chemin que son amie, Scorpius sortit à son tour de la chambre, tombant nez à nez avec Albus. Il sursauta. Qu'est-ce que son meilleur ami faisait ici et pire encore, qu'avait-il entendu de sa discussion avec Rose. Car s'il souhaitait qu'une chose, c'était qu'Albus ne soit jamais au courant de cette histoire. Il le prendrait comme une trahison. Et surtout Scorpius perdrait son meilleur ami, une des seules personnes qui avait jamais accepté le fait qu'il soit le fils d'un ancien Mangemort.

- D'accord avec quoi ? demanda curieusement Albus.

Il n'avait pas l'air en colère seulement intrigué. Scorpius en déduisit qu'il avait seulement entendu la dernière phrase de Rose lorsque celle-ci avait ouvert la porte. Un poids se dégagea de ses épaules et il répondit à son ami avec un grand sourire :

- Rose m'a dit qu'elle voulait rejoindre la formation de Brigade Magique l'année prochaine au dépit du Droit. Je lui ai dit que c'était du gâchis, ta cousine est formidable pour tenter d'embobiner les gens.

Scorpius ne sût jamais si Albus s'était douté de quelque chose cette nuit là, en tout cas son ami ne lui posa aucune question.

La soirée se termina comme elle avait commencé pour Scorpius, mal, et avec un goût amer. Il n'avait pas mentit, il n'était toujours pas d'accord avec le choix de Rose et ne le serais sûrement jamais. Si elle allait au bout de ses paroles, Rose se rendait tout bonnement coupable d'un meurtre pour Scorpius.

Le fils de Mangemort qu'il était ne pouvait tout bonnement cautionner ça. Sa scolarité entière, il avait été tourmenté par plusieurs élèves qui arguaient sans répit que son père était un assassin, bien que cela soit faux. Drago Malefoy n'avait jamais tué personne à part peut-être sa conscience. Scorpius avait été traumatisé par toutes ces critiques, au point qu'il s'était toujours promis de ne jamais faire de mal à personne de peur de retrouver cette peur toujours présente. Scorpius accordait beaucoup d'importances à ce que les gens pensaient de lui.

Et là, il allait laisser Rose tuer son enfant sans rien dire.

Ces paroles trottèrent dans sa tête toute la semaine suivante. Il n'y pouvait rien, il n'arrivait même pas à ce concentrer. Teddy Lupin, son maître de stage, le menaça même de le renvoyer chez lui s'il ne se concentrait pas plus. Il ne réussit pourtant pas à obtempérer, même avec la meilleure volonté du monde et ce dernier lui ordonna de rentrer chez lui le vendredi après-midi lorsqu'il faillit ampute un patient de la jambe droite alors que celui-ci venait pour une simple varicelle.  
Scorpius savait que ce manquement de maturité, avoir laissé ses émotions et ses problèmes personnels prendre le dessus, allait être immédiatement signalé à son centre de formation. Il allait sans doute recevoir un avertissement ce qui était mineur comme punition à son goût. En effet c'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait.

Le jeune homme était donc rentré chez lui, la mine sombre. Cette histoire le bouffait, l'empêchait de se concentrer dans sa vie professionnelle. Il fallait qu'il oublie, qu'il arrive à passer au dessus, sinon, il ne donnait pas cher du résultat de ses examens.

Il avait finit par comprendre que Rose avait eut raison sur un point. Il n'en voulait pas vraiment de ce bébé. Il le considérait seulement comme une erreur qu'il fallait assumer parce qu'il ne devrait pas avoir le choix. Il savait pertinemment qu'il finirait par l'aimer ce bébé, parce qu'après tout, c'était la chair de sa chair, son sang, son fils. Et Rose aussi, elle aurait finit par l'aimer ce bébé. Y avait-elle songée au moins ? Sans doute que non, elle ne se posait pas les bonnes questions.

Lorsque Scorpius rentra dans sa petite maison blanche, cet après-midi là, une chouette au hululement perçant lui rentra dedans. Il se demanda un instant comme le volatile avait pu entrer et se souvint qu'il avait oublié de fermer la fenêtre de la salle de bain le matin même. Arrachant la missive que portait l'oiseau, il ouvrit la porte et le chassa sans autre forme de procès. Il n'avait que faire d'être aimable avec un stupide piaf. Ce dernier, courroucé de n'avoir pas été nourrit, lui lança un regard noir, s'il est possible qu'une chouette puisse avoir ce genre de regard, et lui tourna le dos, s'envolant par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

_Scorpius,_

_Demain, tout sera fini. Tu pourras retourner à ta vie et moi à la mienne, peut-être même pourrions nous redevenir amis après coup. Quoique tu en penses, je m'en veux, par rapport à toi, par rapport à lui. Mais je suis plus sereine. J'ai fait le bon choix, je le sais._  
_Ne m'en veux pas trop longtemps._  
_Rose._

_PS : n'oublie pas de te battre, elle ne t'attendra pas indéfiniment._


	5. Indécision

Calimero : Tu portes bien ton pseudo toi avec ta minute non x) Héhé, encore une fois je ne répondrais pas à tes questions et tu n'auras pas d'or de farfadet non plus. Je garde le suspens jusqu'au bout, na. Et mes oraux sont finis depuis jeudi, maintenant reste plus qu'à attendre tranquillement les résultats qui arrivent mi-juillet -c'est looong-. En tout cas, merci encore pour ta review.

Et voici le cinquième et **avant-dernier** chapitre de cette mini-fic. **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Après la soirée, Rose se sentit soulagée. Scorpius n'avait beau ne pas apprécier le choix qu'elle avait fait, elle ne changerait pas d'avis. Le lendemain matin, elle contacta directement l'hôpital Ste Mangouste pour prendre un rendez-vous. Ce fut le cœur tremblant qu'elle sortit de la cheminée, après avoir raccroché.

_Lundi_

Le temps passe si vite. Rose se sentit d'humeur changeante toute la journée, sans pouvoir arriver à se contrôler. Au cours d'Etude de la Magie Noire, elle faillit même mettre le feu à la robe de Gabriel Bale qui la regarda d'un drôle d'air. Décidemment, chaque jour qui passait diminuait ses chances avec le garçon. Après le fameux cours, Rose l'avait regardé de manière si mélancolique qu'il lui avait demandé s'il avait quelque chose de coincé dans la bouche, le visage rouge. Edith avait dû l'attirer loin de l'ancien Poufsouffle et l'avait sermonné. Elle était ridicule, selon son amie et totalement désespérante.

Edith avait raison, Rose était totalement ridicule au contact de Gabriel. Elle promit à son amie, qu'une fois que cette histoire finie, elle irait mettre les choses au clair avec le jeune homme. Même si ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques, il fallait qu'elle sache. Elle ne supportait plus l'incertitude. Un refus serait bien moins douloureux que d'attendre encore. Cela faisait quand même presque un an que cette histoire la bouffait.

Elle passa la soirée chez ses parents, en famille, et son père, avec ses blagues douteuses, finit même par la dérider. La seule fois où elle repensa au bébé qu'elle portait en elle, ce fut lorsqu'Hugo, qui ne la trouvait pas dans son assiette, lui demanda si quelque chose la tracassait. Heureusement, le jeune homme fit diversion lorsqu'elle répondit par la négative, en lui annonçant qu'il comptait présenter son petit ami à leurs parents. Rose fut très heureuse pour son petit frère, qui n'avait jamais osé affirmer son homosexualité à ce point.

_Mardi_

Le temps semble s'être arrêté. Peut-être est-ce parce que Rose avait un cours de Potions Avancées ce jour là, qu'elle détestait, ou alors car elle commençait à avoir peur. Peur de sa décision, d'avoir prit la bonne, de s'être peut-être trompée. Le saurait-elle seulement jamais ? Existait-il d'ailleurs seulement une bonne solution à son problème ? Elle crut pouvoir affirmer que non.

En cours de Potions, comme un fait exprès, merci Edith, Rose se retrouva une nouvelle fois en binôme avec Gabriel. Peut-être était-ce un fait de son imagination mais elle crut avoir remarqué qu'il était beaucoup plus bavard qu'à son habitude avec elle et qu'il lui avait effleuré la main au moment de rajouter les pattes d'Acromentule dans leur potion. Peut-être même qu'il avait rougit à ce moment là mais cela aurait très bien pu être un effet des rayons de soleil qui se reflétaient dans ses cheveux, passant à travers les vitres. D'ailleurs on aurait dit un ange ainsi. Elle aurait pu le regarder durant tout le cours si Edith, juste devant elle, n'avait pas passé son temps à la fusiller du regard pour être aussi mièvre. Elle trouva dommage pour la première fois de sa vie qu'un cours de Potions Avancées ne dure que deux heures. Comme elle trouva tout aussi dommage que Gabriel décline la proposition de déjeuner avec Edith et elle, prétextant un devoir en retard. Etait-ce vrai ? Ou ne voulait-il pas plutôt fuir Rose qui lui avait fait peur en le regardant comme on regarde un demi-dieu ? L'ancienne Gryffondor se posait énormément de questions.

La soirée, elle la passa seule en compagnie de sa couverture rouge et d'un bon livre. Plus une seule fois ce mardi, elle ne repensa à sa grossesse qui s'arrêterait dans quelques jours.

_Mercredi_

Ce jour-là, Rose mit réellement le feu à la robe de Gabriel en cours de Sortilèges Avancées. Il dut lui assurer pendant vingt minutes que ce n'était pas grave, que McKinley avait réagit très vite et qu'il n'avait rien sentit, pour qu'elle arrête de s'excuser. Au grand damne de Rose, Edith en profita pour suggérer tout haut que Rose offre une Bierraubeure à son cousin pour s'excuser. L'étonnement fut grand lorsque Gabriel accepta avec un sourire l'invitation et lui donna rendez-vous le lendemain soir dans un bar du chemin de Traverse.

Si elle fut euphorique pendant une bonne heure, elle fondit en larmes en arrivant chez elle, avant de se recroqueviller sur son lit. Soudainement, l'image d'Andréa, et par conséquent du bébé qu'elle portait en elle, lui était revenu en tête, et il lui semblait que tous les arguments qu'elle avait mis en place contre la venue au monde de cet enfant sautaient les uns après les autres. L'amour inexistant entre Scorpius et elle ? Qu'importe, ils étaient amis, c'était tout aussi bien. L'âge ? 21 ans, ce n'était pas si jeune. Leurs parents ? Ils n'auraient pas le choix. Sa situation financière ? Elle n'avait qu'à cambrioler Gringotts. Son envie de s'amuser ? Scorpius avait raison, elle était immature et égoïste.

Rose appela tout naturellement Edith à la rescousse et les deux jeunes femmes passèrent l'après-midi ensemble. Elle lui expliqua que les femmes enceintes changeaient souvent d'humeur et qu'elle ne fallait pas qu'elle se focalise là-dessus. Seulement qu'elle sache ce qui important et surtout ce qu'elle voulait. Les deux amies s'endormirent tard ce soir là, dans le lit de Rose.

_Jeudi_

Comme prévu, Rose retrouva Gabriel ce soir là, à la terrasse d'un café. Si elle eut une très mauvaise surprise en découvrant qu'il l'avait emmené au café où elle avait passé toute la journée la semaine précédente, la jeune fille ne fit aucun commentaire. Pour l'occasion, elle avait mis sa jolie robe noire, celle qu'elle portait pour la fête d'Andréa. Elle avait hésité à la retirer, se demandant si elle n'en faisait pas trop et avait été ravi de voire que Gabriel avait lui aussi revêtu une très belle robe de sorciers.

Si elle avait été intimidé au début, n'osant que peu parler, il avait très vite sut la détendre et détacher son regard de ses cheveux d'ange. Rose avait finit par se détendre et ressemblait maintenant à n'importe quelle jeune fille de son âge en train de prendre un verre avec un ami. Il lui semblait que Gabriel avait apprécié la soirée ou alors il jouait très bien la comédie.  
Rose était rentrée à son petit appartement des étoiles dans les yeux, sans parvenir à dormir. Etait-ce à cause de Gabriel ou de l'avortement qui approchait à grands pas ?

_Vendredi_

Elle avait envoyé sa chouette, Edith - le nom était original n'est-ce pas ?- à Scorpius. Jusqu'au dernier moment elle avait hésitée, se demandant si c'était une bonne chose qu'il soit au courant. De toute façon c'était trop tard pour y penser.

_Samedi_

Le grand jour était arrivé. Trop vite ? Rose n'aurait su le dire. Elle avait les yeux embués depuis son réveil, d'ailleurs elle n'avait pratiquement pas dormit de la nuit. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était au courant de sa grossesse, elle eut envie de se jeter dans les bras de sa mère et d'y pleurer un grand coup. Pourtant, elle ne devait même pas y songer. Rose était une ancienne Gryffondor et elle devait être forte.

Elle devait passer la nuit à l'hôpital, la dame qu'elle avait eut au téléphone pour prendre rendez-vous le lui avait certifié. Rose commença donc à préparer une petite valise avec des affaires de rechange et quelques petites choses à grignoter. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, la jeune file s'arrêta devant son miroir, regardant son corps avec attention. Son regard se porta tout naturellement sur son ventre.

Elle n'avait jamais eut l'occasion de voir son bébé, l'échographie n'ayant lieu qu'au troisième mois. Elle n'avait même pas eut l'occasion de ressentir les symptômes d'une grossesse. Seuls quelques dérangements soudains du côté de la vessie mais aucune nausée ou fatigue extrême. Pourtant, c'était assez difficile à expliquer mais elle sentait que son bébé était bel et bien là, en elle. La sensation était parfois dérangeante, parfois apaisante, mais jamais heureuse. Elle aurait eut du mal à expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait à quelqu'un au niveau de son ventre mais supposait qu'une femme enceinte l'aurait compris sans problème.

- Tu verras, tu seras beaucoup plus heureux là où tu vas, chuchota la jeune femme en caressant doucement son ventre.

Premier et dernier geste de tendresse envers son enfant. Rose fondit en larmes et se roula en boule sur son lit, endroit où Edith la retrouva une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

Son amie ne prononça pas un seul mot, se contentant de la serrer contre elle avant de l'aider à se relever. Rose s'habilla, toujours en silence, et à sept heures et demie, elle était prête. L'intervention aurait lieu à huit heures, Rose avait choisit exprès un moment matinal pour ne pas avoir le temps de trop y penser. Edith rompit finalement le silence, lui proposant de pratiquer le transplanage d'escorte pour ne pas la remuer encore plus.

Rose aurait préféré s'y rendre à pieds mais accepta néanmoins la proposition d'Edith, l'hôpital étant assez loin de son appartement. Elle lui agrippa la main, tenant fermement sa petite valise dans l'autre et ferma les yeux se préparant à la sensation désagréable du transplanage.

Quelques secondes plus tard les deux jeunes femmes étaient dans le hall de l'hôpital Ste Mangouste. Rose, dérangée par le transplanage mit quelques secondes à revenir à la réalité. L'endroit grouillait de monde, elle avait l'impression de s'être retrouvé dans une fourmilière. Edith la tira par la main, lui désignant un panneau « Vous avez rendez-vous »qui flottait devant elles, juste au dessus du bureau d'une vieille femme boulotte au visage peu engageant.  
La jeune fille ravala sa salive, avant de hocher la tête. Elle suivit docilement Edith essayant de ne pas prêter attention aux personnes autour d'elle. Le plus souvent c'était des familles de malades, l'air éprouvées, mais il y avait aussi certaines personnes qui venaient pour des soins. Un petit sorcier a l'air hébété avait un bras planté dans l'oreille et Rose faillit vomir à cette vision. Elle se demanda furtivement comment Scorpius pouvait aimer ça.

Elle chassa rapidement le blond de son esprit et s'installa aux côtés d'Edith, derrière les nombreuses personnes qui faisaient la queue. Heureusement, la file rétrécissait à vue d'œil et son tour ne serait pas long à venir.

- WEASLEY !

Les deux amies sursautèrent en chœur, se retournant d'un même mouvement vers la provenance de la voix. La scène aurait pu porter à rire si le moment n'avait pas été aussi grave. Rose, tremblante, vit avec horreur Scorpius à quelques centimètres d'Edith et elle, le visage grave. La jeune femme ne mit pas longtemps à reprendre ses esprits et, occultant le fait que Scorpius l'ait appelé Weasley et non Rose, elle s'étonna :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
- Tu m'envois un hibou hier soir pour me prévenir et tu oses espérer que je ne serais pas au rendez-vous ?  
- Je n'avais pas l'intention que tu viennes, rétorqua Rose.  
- Ca, je sais, tu ne penses qu'à toi.

Un silence gêné s'installa qu'Edith rompit apparemment à contrecœur, le visage rouge.

- Je vais continuer à faire la queue, je t'appellerais.

Aucun des deux amants d'un soir ne parut l'entendre et la jolie blonde s'éloigna en baissant la tête. Rose regrettait d'avoir mis Edith dans une situation d'embarras, elle qui détestait les disputes, et se promit de se faire pardonner. Son amie avait été présente du début à la fin, elle n'allait pas la laisser tomber.

- Es-tu venu pour me faire des reproches Scorpius ?  
- Tu croyais que j'étais là pour te féliciter ? rétorqua ce dernier en lui attrapant le bras.

Rose couina, son ami, enfin ce qu'il en restait, venait de lui faire mal. Sous l'œil réprobateur d'une petite vieille dame, il l'entraina à l'écart, malgré les protestations de Rose.

- J'ai fais le bon choix, répondit Rose d'une petite voix.

Sous l'œil furieux de Scorpius, elle se sentait comme une petite fille. Surtout aujourd'hui.

Elle aurait eut besoin de son soutien et non de son mépris et sentait comme une faille qui se brisait en son sein.

- Tu as fais ton choix Rose, répondit l'ancien Serpentard. C'aurait dû être le notre.  
- On aurait jamais pu décider ensemble, se justifia Rose. On n'a pas le même avis.  
- On aurait pu.

Rose secoua la tête. Cela lui faisait de la peine de voir la détresse de Scorpius et lui embrouillait l'esprit en même temps. Tout était si compliqué.

- ROSE !

Edith. Son amie venait de faire diversion, agitant les bras vers elle. Rose s'aperçut que c'était son tour de passer et leva les yeux vers Scorpius. Ses yeux gris semblaient osciller entre la colère et la peine, comme s'il ne savait laquelle choisir. Lui aussi avait entendu l'appel d'Edith et s'était crispé. Rose lui adressa un dernier regard compatissant avant de lui tourner le dos. La boule dans son cœur se desserra. Affronter les reproches de Scorpius avait été éprouvant pour elle.

Sans se retourner, la jeune femme rejoignit son amie qui l'attendait devant le comptoir de la vieille femme revêche. Celle-ci leur indiqua d'un ton bougon l'étage et le service où elle devait se rendre et lui lança un badge couleur chair où était indiqué son nom et son groupe sanguin. Elle leur montra d'un signe du bras l'ascenseur qui menait selon elle au bon endroit et souhaita une bonne journée à Rose.

Encore quelqu'un heureux de vivre, songea ironiquement Rose en remerciant la femme.

Edith lui attrapa la main, l'entrainant vers l'ascenseur et elles attendirent en silence que celui-ci revienne au rez-de-chaussée.

_Il était au neuvième étage._

A ce moment là, Rose a l'impression qu'elle est en train de faire le choix le plus important de sa vie. Et quelle n'a que quelques secondes pour se décider.

_Huitième étage._

Quoiqu'elle en dise, Scorpius a inséré le doute en elle.

_Septième étage._

Ce n'est pas nouveau, le doute elle l'a toujours eu malgré son air sûr d'elle.

_Sixième étage._

Et si elle était réellement égoïste ?

_Cinquième étage._

Non, non et non. Ce choix elle ne le fait pas pour elle. Elle le fait avant tout pour l'enfant qu'elle porte.

_Quatrième étage._

Et ce n'est pas Scorpius Malefoy qui peut la faire changer d'avis, si ?

_Troisième étage._

Une voix, étrangement brisée, qui se met à hurler dans la foule.

- ROSE ! Si tu montes dans cet ascenseur je … je ne veux plus jamais te voir, je te rayerais de ma vie. Si tu montes là dedans, tu n'existes plus pour moi !

_Deuxième étage._

Quelque chose qui se brise en elle, une larme qui roule sur sa joue.

_Premier étage._

Edith qui lui murmure doucement « tu as encore le choix, tu sais », tout en lui caressant doucement la main. Edith qui chuchote qu'elle sera toujours là, quoi que Rose décide, et que son amie fera forcément le bon choix. Parce qu'elle est Rose Weasley, qu'elle est forte et intelligente et qu'elle ne peut pas se tromper. Pourtant, Rose pense le contraire.

_Rez-de-chaussée._

Les portes s'ouvrent. Rose se retourne.


	6. Le mariage

Calimero : C'est quoi cette expression "eau de boudin" ? Je connais pas du tout :) En tout cas, ta review me fait vraiment plaisir -mais c'est mauvais pour mes chevilles- même si je te rassure, je fais des fautes, surtout en conjugaison, j'ai l'impression de nager et de n'avoir pas plus de culture qu'un CP. Pour mes résultats, avec une amie on a une théorie là-dessus : c'est parce qu'autant d'intelligence dans une copie, faut prendre du temps pour la corriger. En tout cas, merci pour **toutes** tes reviews, ça me faisait toujours plaisir d'en lire une.

Et voilà le dernier chapitre qui, j'espère ne vous décevra pas -hum-. **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

C'était une belle cérémonie, il n'y avait pas à dire. Le Terrier avait été transformé en un endroit ravissant, resplendissant de fraicheurs et de décorations savamment choisies. La couleur dominante était le blanc, comme de coutume et Scorpius avait été plus qu'impressionné par les colombes blanches qui virevoltaient autour des invités. Autant que par les flûtes à champagnes qui apparaissaient à chaque fois qu'un invité claquait des doigts.

Les mariés avaient vraiment bien fait les choses.

Albus était vraiment magnifique dans son costume blanc. Même si Scorpius savait pertinemment qu'habillé avec un sac poubelle son ami aborderait encore cet air niais et amoureux qu'il ne supportait pas. Olivia, sa petite-amie depuis de longues années (Scorpius avait cessé de compter lorsqu'ils s'étaient fiancés) était tout aussi jolie dans sa robe bouffante aux reflets verts d'eau, clin d'œil à son ancienne maison.

Scorpius ne put s'empêcher de la regarder, comme à son habitude lorsqu'il l'apercevait. Elle portait une robe blanche, bien moins élégante que celle de la mariée, et son sourire était tout aussi niais et amoureux qu'Albus et Olivia. Elle avait coupé ses cheveux, déjà courts, qui ne devaient pas mesurer plus de quelques centimètres maintenant. Scorpius détestait. Dans sa famille, on lui avait souvent répété que les femmes qui portaient les cheveux longs étaient les plus élégantes et il était bien d'accord. Elle ressemblait à un garçon.

Elle était à quelques centimètres de lui mais il avait l'impression qu'elle prenait toute la place.

- Souris, tu as l'air constipé, lui chuchota t'elle.

Il ne répondit pas mais s'exécuta quand même pour ne pas alerter Albus. Remarque, tout occupé qu'il était à chercher les alliances, son ami ne remarquerait même pas un Elfe de Maison en tutu rose en train de chanter du Moldubec.

- Nous sommes tous réunis aujourd'hui pour célébrer l'union d'Olivia Adélaïde McKennitt et Albus Severus Potter …

Albus avait finalement retrouvé les alliances apparemment sinon le Mage n'aurait pas commencé la cérémonie. D'où il était placé Scorpius pouvait voir les traits de son ami se dérider un par un. Il eut un sourire narquois pensant qu'il ne voudrait, en aucun cas, se retrouver à sa place.

Quoique se retrouver à côté de Rose la baleine ou en train d'épouser Olivia laissait à réfléchir. Au moins Olivia, on ne la remarquait presque pas avec sa petite taille. Car Rose était véritablement énorme. Enceinte, pour dire vrai.

Cela faisait six ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlé et Albus avait trouvé très drôle de les choisir tous les deux comme témoins sous prétexte « qu'il ne pouvait pas choisir entre sa meilleure cousine et son meilleur ami et que ces derniers devraient mettre leur petite guéguerre de côté au moins une journée. Et puis nom d'un Véracrasse tu te tais et tu obéis. » Si son ami avait su ce qu'il s'était réellement passé six ans auparavant, nul doute que Scorpius ne se serait pas retrouvé aux côtés de Rose lors de la cérémonie. Albus lui aurait lancé un Impardonnable avant et il ne serait plus là pour contempler le massacre.

Le comble de la situation était le ventre énorme qu'abordait fièrement Rose. Scorpius avait l'impression qu'elle le narguait en l'exhibant ainsi.

- Nous allons maintenant sceller votre promesse à tout jamais.

Ahuri, Scorpius se rendit compte que les mariés avaient déjà donné leur consentement. Plongé dans ses pensées, il avait loupé une grande partie de la cérémonie. Heureusement que personne ne semblait l'avoir remarqué.

Comme de coutume il s'avança, suivit par Rose et Moira McKennitt la sœur de la mariée, qui était le troisième et dernier témoin. Albus tendit les alliances au Mage et celui-ci les fit léviter. Les trois témoins lancèrent en même temps la formule qui scellerait le mariage et, dans un nuage opaque, les alliances se dirigèrent vers leur propriétaire, plus brillante qu'auparavant. Le Mage les déclara mari et femme, et Olivia embrassa tendrement Albus.

Scorpius se sentit soulagé en son fort intérieur. Il allait enfin pouvoir descendre de cette estrade où Rose prenait toute la place.

Les mariés, collés l'un contre l'autre, foulèrent le parterre de pétales qui jonchait le sol et l'assemblée applaudit à tout rompre, signant la fin de la cérémonie. Bientôt son meilleur ami fut accaparé par sa famille et ses amis, tous voulant le féliciter en premier. Rose la baleine retourna avec son Apollon et Scorpius put enfin respirer.

- C'est un mariage, pas un enterrement tu sais, lui chuchota une voix douce tandis que deux bras l'entouraient.

Scorpius sourit. En six ans, la seule chose de bien qu'il s'était passé dans sa vie était Anneth, hormis l'obtention de son diplôme de Medicomage. Elle était revenue. Elle avait mis plusieurs années, mais, grâce aux efforts de Scorpius, elle avait de nouveau ensoleillé ses journées. Son amour de jeunesse était à ses côtés depuis maintenant deux ans et rien ne paraissait pouvoir de nouveau les séparer.

- J'espère que tu feras une autre tête lorsqu'on célébrera le notre, reprit Anneth en enfouissant ses longs cheveux blonds dans son cou.

Elle le chatouillait et il éclata de rire.

- Hors de question de nous marier, tu risquerais de dire « non » juste pour me contredire.  
- Comment as-tu deviné ?  
- Je te connais.

Anneth hocha la tête, soudainement plus docile.

- Je vais aller saluer Gabriel, tu viens avec moi ?  
- Gabriel qui ?  
- Bale. On était ensemble à Poufsouffle, je te l'ai déjà dit.

Ah oui, l'Apollon de Rose, celui qui la regardait d'un air profondément inquiet toutes les deux minutes, comme si elle allait accoucher au milieu de l'assemblée. Ils avaient tous deux l'air ridicules et ne s'en apercevaient même pas. C'était pitoyable.

- Hors de question, trancha Scorpius. Je vais plutôt aller noyer ma mauvaise humeur au buffet.  
- Très bien, alors on se retrouve plus tard.

Anneth l'embrassa et Scorpius la suivit sombrement du regard alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers un petit groupe formé par Rose, Gabriel Bale et Edith Tyler sa cousine. La robe d'un rouge sombre, très moulante, que portait sa petite amie, faisait ressortir sa fine silhouette et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder ses fesses bouger en rythme lorsqu'elle marchait. Elle était vraiment à son avantage aujourd'hui, Scorpius la trouvait parfaite. Mais il la trouvait tout aussi parfaite au réveil, malade, lorsqu'elle pleurait, avec des miettes sur la joue, ce n'était pas une nouveauté.

Avec peine, il se désintéressa de sa petite amie qui jacassait maintenant avec joie avec Gabriel et, comme il l'avait dit, il se dirigea vers le buffet. Le chemin pour y accéder fût long, tant il du saluer ou féliciter (s'il s'agissait des familles des mariés) de monde. Et puis, chacun y allait de son petit commentaire. Ainsi il apprit que Teddy et Victoire songeaient à s'installer en France, que la mère d'Olivia (et il ne l'avait jamais rencontré auparavant) avait acheté un superbe tableau d'époque en se rendant au mariage et que Roxanne Weasley (son ancienne Préfète lorsqu'il était en première année) divorçait finalement de son Français, à son plus grand bonheur. Ginny Weasley réussit même à lui arracher un sourire sincère lorsqu'elle le serra dans ses bras en remerciement de ses félicitations. Tandis qu'Harry Potter manquait de s'étouffer, Scorpius la serra à son tour dans ses bras, lui chuchotant un âpre merci.

Finalement, lorsqu'il réussit à s'échapper et à atteindre le buffet, plus d'une demi-heure avait passé. Il attrapa avec joie un canapé surmonté d'une pâte rose et blanche, qu'il avala d'une bouchée sous l'œil courroucé d'une vieille dame aux cheveux roux éclatants. Encore un des nombreux Weasley qu'il ne connaissait pas. Sentant que la petite vieille allait l'abordait, Scorpius attrapa un deuxième canapé, et s'éloigna de quelque pas, en direction des boissons. Alcoolisées bien sûr, il fallait bien ça pour qu'il supporte de se retrouver dans le même périmètre que Rose.

Il vivait toujours aussi mal l'avortement de Rose. Au début, il avait bien essayé de sortir de ses pensées le fils qu'il aurait du avoir, mais chaque fois qu'il croyait toucher au but, quelque chose venait le rappeler à son souvenir. Un enfant qu'il croisait dans la rue, une femme enceinte, ses amis qui devenaient tous parents à son tour, Anneth lui annonçant qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfants. Cette dernière révélation, quelques mois auparavant, l'avait plongé dans un état d'hébétitude totale pendant quelques jours où il avait sérieusement pensé à la quitter. Mais pour quoi faire ? Aller où et avec qui ? Avoir un enfant avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'Anneth lui paraissait impossible. Scorpius avait alors rejeté la faute sur Rose, comme à son habitude, la prenant pour responsable de ses malheurs. Et elle l'était.

C'était sa faute, à elle, s'il ne pouvait jamais avoir d'enfant. Il la haïssait de tout son être et apprendre qu'elle était enceinte avait été le coup de grâce.

- Tu fais vraiment une tête d'enterrement, le coupa une voix grave.  
- Nott, fit Scorpius en sursautant.

C'était la deuxième personne à lui faire la réflexion et Scorpius en était agacé. Isaac Nott et Scorpius, malgré leurs quelques années d'écart, s'étaient toujours très bien entendus, mais, à ce moment précis, il aurait souhaité rester seul. Malheureusement l'ancien Serpentard n'avait pas l'intention de s'en aller et sirotant un Whisky Pur Feu, il le regardait d'un air moqueur.

- Dominique n'est pas là ?  
- Si, fit Nott en désignant son amie, qui se trouvait en compagnie de deux garçons un peu plus loin, d'un signe de tête. Mais elle fait la gueule depuis qu'elle sait qu'Albus va se marier. Sous prétexte que son petit cousin ne peut pas se marier avant elle.  
- Toujours aussi charmante.  
- Et encore, tu n'habites pas avec elle, soupira Nott en avalant le reste de son Whisky d'une seule gorgée.

Scorpius médita quelques secondes les paroles de Nott, se servant avec hâte un verre d'Hydromel. Il en proposa à Nott qui accepta avec plaisir.

- Et … euh … Anneth c'est ça ?  
- Oui. Elle est là-bas.

Ce faisant, Scorpius tourna la tête vers Anneth qu'on voyait distinctement éclater de rire face à une réflexion de Bale. A leurs côtés, Rose était toute rouge, suffoquant comme une baleine comme si son Apollon venait de sortir la blague du siècle. Son regard devint noir lorsqu'il l'aperçut et, comme Isaac quelques secondes plus tôt, il finit son verre d'une seule gorgée.

- C'est parce que tu es jaloux du bellâtre qui est avec elle que tu as l'air autant contrarié ou c'est parce que Weasley est avec eux ? demanda finalement Nott.  
- Aucun des deux, grogna Scorpius.  
- Allons Malefoy, cela fait des années que ta haine contre Weasley fait parler. Pourtant, si je me souviens bien, vous étiez amis avant.

Scorpius ne répondit pas, tentant bien que mal de chasser l'époque où Rose et lui se parlaient encore, heureux d'être en compagnie de l'autre.

Il savait que sa soudaine haine contre Rose avait surpris tout le monde, surtout de sa part. Lui qui avait si bon caractère, contrairement à la rouquine, avait choqué bon nombre de personne. A commencer par Albus qui avait essayé, par tous les moyens, de découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire. Il n'avait abandonné que lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que l'affaire était des plus sérieuses et que ce n'était pas par caprice. Scorpius ne savait pas ce que Rose lui avait raconté, mais lui avait toujours tenu sa langue même après six ans.

- Si tu y tiens vraiment, railla Nott, Weasley a quitté ta copine et l'autre bellâtre et se rapproche dangereusement de nous. Mais comme tu n'as aucun problème avec elle, ça ne devrait pas te déranger outre mesure.

Scorpius sursauta en se rendant compte que Nott disait la vérité. Rose se trouvait à quelques mètres d'eux et, avec son énorme ventre, elle ne passait pas inaperçue. En sa qualité de femme enceinte, et contrairement à Scorpius plus tôt, les gens la laissaient passer et elle avançait bien plus vite que lui dans la foule.

Il lui envoya un regard noir que même Albus, entré dans le Terrier depuis peu, aurait pu déceler, mais la jeune femme fit comme si elle ne s'en rendait pas compte, lui envoyant un grand sourire pour réponse.

- Finalement, ce mariage va peut-être devenir intéressant, murmura Nott songeur.  
- Même pas en rêve, rétorqua Scorpius. Tu m'excuseras, mais ça commence à sentir la bouse de dragon ici, je décampe.

Rose, maintenant très près, trop près, de Scorpius, eut un instant le regard peiné mais, très vite, son visage redevint souriant.

L'ancien Serpentard, ajustant la parole au geste, déposa son verre vide sur le buffet, adressa un regard entendu à Nott, et commença à s'éloigner, se faufilant à travers la foule pour éviter Rose. Lorsqu'une main attrapa son bras, resserrant quelques secondes après son étreinte, Scorpius sursauta. Il avait cru pouvoir être plus rapide que la rouquine mais, apparemment, elle avait gardé de bons réflexes malgré sa taille énorme.

- Weasley, fit-il en soupirant. Tu n'as pas compris que je ne veux pas te parler ?  
- Mais moi, je veux te parler, alors on risque d'avoir un problème tous les deux, rétorqua la voix de Rose.

Elle lui fit signe de le suivre, enlevant doucement sa main du bras de Scorpius, comme si elle avait peur qu'il parte en courant. Ce à quoi le jeune homme songeait fortement.

Néanmoins, il suivit Rose sans parler, la mine sombre. La jeune fille dépassa la foule, suivit par Scorpius, et ne s'arrêta de marcher que lorsqu'elle fut sûre que personne ne se trouvait à leurs côtés.

Elle s'était arrêté près d'un petit banc blanc à l'orée de la foret qui bordait le domaine des Weasley et, de là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient voir sans peine si quelqu'un s'approchait d'eux. Scorpius, en plus de sa colère, se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise d'être si près de Rose. Se trouver à quelques centimètres d'elle, avec une vue parfaite sur le Weasley qui n'allait pas tarder à naître, ce n'était pas humain. Alors que lui contemplait chaque jour le ventre d'Anneth avec avidité, des fois qu'il se serait arrondi pendant la nuit, comme si les Medicomages avaient pu se tromper sur le diagnostique.

Avec peine, Rose s'assit sur le petit banc et soupira. Elle avait l'air très fatiguée à cet instant précis.

- Scorpius est-ce que tu ne penses pas qu'il est temps d'arrêter ?

Au début, il avait pensé à rester muet devant elle, quoiqu'elle dise. Mais son esprit de contradiction était bien trop fort pour supporter un tel affront.

- Arrêter Rose ? Arrêter quoi ?  
- Ce stupide entêtement de ta part que personne ne comprends …  
- Peut-être parce que personne ne leur a jamais expliqué à quel point tu es perfide et égoïste, rétorqua Scorpius.

Rose eut la décence de paraître gênée et de baisser la tête. Scorpius, sûr de sa supériorité, en profita pour l'enfoncer.

- Tu le savais. Tu le savais que si tu montais dans cet ascenseur, tu pouvais faire une croix sur notre amitié. Que tu n'existerais plus pour moi. Tu as fait TON choix. Assume-le.

Fier de lui, l'ancien Serpentard regarda sa maitresse d'un soir se liquéfier un peu plus. Malgré son ventre proéminent, elle paraissait toute petite à cet instant présent. Rose éprouverait-elle des remords à l'avoir blessé. Pire, à lui avoir arraché une partie de sa vie ? Car c'est ainsi que Scorpius se représentait le fait d'avoir tué son fils. Elle lui avait volé une partie de sa vie qu'il n'aurait sûrement jamais à présent avec la stérilité d'Anneth.  
Finalement, Rose releva la tête, le visage fermé, soutenant sans difficulté le regard de Scorpius. Elle n'avait plus l'air de cette petite fille qu'il connaissait à présent mais celui de la femme sûre d'elle qu'elle était devenue.

- Parce que tu crois que tout ça a été facile pour moi Scorpius ? Tu me crois vraiment sans-cœur comme tu l'as maintes fois affirmé ? Je suis désolée de te contredire alors parce que ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai regretté, tu sais, longtemps. Longtemps l'image de … de notre bébé a flotté dans ma tête, longtemps j'ai pleuré pour ce que je croyais être une erreur. Et puis c'est passé, comme c'était venu. Oh, je n'oublierais jamais et encore moins maintenant que je suis à nouveau enceinte et que je vais mener ma grossesse à terme. Ca a fait ressortir le souvenir et le conforter en même temps. Ce bébé, je le désire, et Gabriel aussi. Nous sommes dans une situation financière stable, je viens d'avoir mon diplôme d'Avocat International, spécialisé dans les litiges sorciers/moldus. J'ai 27 ans et je suis prête maintenant. Mais à 21 ans, on avait tellement de choses à vivre tous les deux et on aurait tout gâché. Crois-tu qu'Anneth serait maintenant avec toi si nous avions eu ce bébé ? Crois tu vraiment qu'elle aurait accepté l'enfant d'un autre ?  
- Oh oui, souffla Scorpius en se passant lentement une main sur le visage. Oh que oui qu'elle l'aurait accepté.  
- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Aucune femme au monde n'aurait pu accepter ça, rétorqua Rose. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi cette histoire t'obsède autant. Tu as une nouvelle vie maintenant, quelqu'un que tu aimes à tes côtés. Tu devrais pouvoir tourner la page.

Le discours de Rose n'avait pas calmé Scorpius, au contraire. Il entendait certes ce qu'elle disait, comprenait parfois, mais une part du Serpent enfouie en lui, n'avait pas envie de se calmer. Rose avait bien vécue la chose, certes. Pas lui. Il ne la vivrait jamais bien.

- Anneth ne peut pas avoir d'enfant, murmura finalement Scorpius en fixant Rose.

Celle-ci eu un hoquet de surprise et ses yeux se mouillèrent, semblant finalement comprendre le combat que menait Scorpius contre elle. Sa tête se baissa à nouveau. Mais elle ne dit rien, ne fit pas un geste ce qui mit l'ancien Serpentard encore plus en rogne.

- Tu comprends pourquoi je t'en voudrais toujours ? Pourquoi je ne vois en toi que celle qui a fait l'impasse sur mon bonheur ? TU COMPRENDS ROSE ? hurla-t-il finalement.

Cette dernière sursauta, apeurée, et hocha finalement docilement la tête.

- Mais je ne suis pas responsable de ça, répondit-elle après un moment de silence. Ce n'est pas ma faute Scorpius.  
- Parce que c'est LA MIENNE ? hurla à nouveau Scorpius.  
- SCORPIUS ! Arrête de hurler ! rétorqua Rose sur le même ton en le fixant haineusement. Il me faut du calme sinon …  
- Il te faut, il te faut … toi, toi et toujours toi. Tu as déjà pensé à quelqu'un d'autre que toi ?

Pourquoi Rose ne répondit pas ? Il ne le sut jamais. Il la vit seulement grimacer et changer de position, la bouche désespérément close. Il avait l'impression que quoi qu'elle fasse, elle ne pourrait jamais le satisfaire. Il aurait voulu qu'elle rétorque, qu'elle hurle, pour pouvoir lui assener ses quatre vérités à la figure. Il avait besoin de se dégager de cette violence qui vivait en lui depuis maintenant six ans et qu'il n'avait jamais partagé. Personne, non, personne n'était au courant, même pas Anneth.

Et puis finalement sa colère retomba comme elle était venue.

- Maintenant Rose laisse-moi. Tu en as assez fait.

Scorpius jeta un dernier regard à Rose tout en s'éloignant. Il avait surestimé sa force de caractère, il n'était toujours pas capable de lui faire face.

- SCORPIUS !

C'était l'histoire d'une amitié brisée par un choix décisif dans leur vie. C'était l'histoire de deux enfants qui avaient grandis trop tôt, face à la réalité de la vie. L'un d'eux s'en était sorti, l'autre avait plongé.

Scorpius ne se retourna pas.

- SCORPIUS ! hurla une deuxième fois Rose.

Cette fois-ci, il se retourna. Parce que la voix de Rose avait tremblé, qu'il lui semblait qu'elle était plus aigüe qu'auparavant. Plus effrayée.

- Je … je suis en train de perdre les eaux.

C'était l'histoire d'une amitié gâchée et, décidemment, Scorpius était en train de vivre le jour le plus désagréable de sa vie.

* * *

Je tiens à préciser que tout jet de tomates, pierres et autres projectiles sur l'auteur est interdit !

Plus sérieusement, j'espère que cette fin ne vous a pas trop déçu -même si, je pense qu'elle a surpris tout le monde-. Vraiment, j'ai essayé que tout finisse bien en écrivant un épilogue parallèle à celui-ci -qui est l'initial-, avec les petits oiseaux qui chantent et plein d'amour, mais je sais pas, j'avais un gros blocage et je n'y suis pas arrivée, donc, vous l'aurez pas x). J'espère donc vraiment que cette fin, à défaut d'être heureuse pour Scorpius, parait réaliste.

Merci à toutes celles (et ceux ?) qui ont suivi cette fic, qui ont reviewé un jour (Calimero, Pepoune, Ashloho, Elythie, FanHPTW, Fifi72, Guest ou Tomoe-chi), ceux qui ont ajouté cette fic en favoris sans reviewer (d'ailleurs, c'est le moment de le faire, petits vilains) ainsi que tous les lecteurs anonymes (qui ont explosé mes stats, wahou).

En attendant, si vous avez toujours envie de me lire, dans un style un peu plus léger (_un peu_), je viens de publier le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fic qui parlera de James S. Potter, Dominique Weasley et un OC, et s'appelle** Les apparences. **Si le coeur vous en dit (promis, je ne tue aucun fœtus dedans).

Merci à tous !


End file.
